The Runaway
by WannabeGallagher
Summary: I was adopted when I was five, ran away when I was thirteen and wanted answers ever since I was born. All the unanswered questions got too much and I finally went on a hunt for my real family. I had always known I was different… but I never knew just how different I really was.
1. The Search

**A/N: Woohoo, new story alert! Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other story, I just wanted to get this off to a start. I know it gets off to a bit of a small start but please let me know what you think!**

**I don't own the GG series, Ally Carter does obviously!**

My heart sank as I approached the hostel.

My hand began involuntary rummaging around in my jacket pocket searching for my money. Empty. My heart sank even further as I processed what I would have to do.

It was fairly common for me to realise I had suddenly run out of money without realising, after all when you've been sleeping in old hostels all over the country for three years you have to find money from somewhere… even if you don't particularly like it.

()()()()

'Oh sorry!' I cried as I purposely ran into an old man on the side of the street.

'No, pardon me mam' He tipped his hat politely. As he corrected himself I ran my fingers through his wallet, my hand passing by the fifty dollar note and taking the ten instead. The wallet was already back in his pocket before he could blink.

'Have a nice day mam' He waved.

'You too' I replied sweetly as my heart pounded against my chest. That man had worked hard for his money no doubt and I had just taken his well-earned money. I tried to clear my conscience by reminding myself of the fifties he'd had in his wallet and the fact I'd taken a mere ten dollar note… I would have to make sure it lasted me the week somehow so I wouldn't have to do that again for a while… of course, it wasn't the first time. In fact, I was a natural at pick-pocketing, a talent that had no doubt been passed through the generations of my family who I didn't know. I blinked back the tears.

()()()()

'Hey Claire' I greeted her cautiously.

One thing I had learnt when I was thirteen was that when you're a young girl on the run people don't hesitate to take advantage. I still had my doubts about Claire. I'd been thirteen when I'd first run away from my 'parents'. It made me shudder to think about what they'd done to me and it was a story I wasn't yet prepared to relive and think about. I'd had to survive by myself on the streets of America with nothing but the clothes on my back and ten dollars. Claire had found me and suggested this hostel. She'd also been the only one near me when my ten dollars had mysteriously gone missing and I could no longer pay for the room… I'd had to escape from the window and I'd been surprisingly agile and quick, landing squarely on my feet, barely feeling the impact. Luckily I soon learned how to fend for myself. I became the best pick-pocket around, able to steal thousands of dollars without anyone noticing… theoretically though… I would never do it, it was just plain selfish, I tried to just take what I needed and get on with life. Get on with the search.

'Oh… Cammie… Long-time no see' She stuttered. I eyed her designer jeans and realised I probably hadn't been the only one she'd stolen from.

'Any luck with your parents?' I asked as if I actually cared. Claire had been a spoilt only child who had run away from home because her parents wouldn't let her date any guys.

'Nope' she smirked. 'They've put another thousand in my bank account though, probably another desperate plea to get me to come home'

I rolled my eyes internally in frustration and on cue a picture of Claire flashed up on the miniscule TV Screen in the hostel reception area, the caption reading '_Beautiful girl aged 16 reported missing by devoted parents.' _I wondered if my name would ever be on the TV, a family desperate for me to come home. Probably not.

'Any luck with your parents?' Claire asked, not bothering to hide the fact she didn't care.

'Nope' I shook my head. When I'd thought Claire was god's gift I'd told her how I was hunting down my birth parents. How I'd scrolled through endless death records and phone books, looking for anything, finding nothing.

I drew out the ten dollar note that felt heavy in my hands.

'Jeez, is that all you stole today?' I winced at her words and the way she made me sound like such a terrible person for needing to survive. 'You could steal thousands if you wanted to'

'Well I don't want to' I replied coldly before turning my back on her and approaching the coffee stained reception desk.

'Room for one please'

The receptionist jumped as if I'd just interrupted her from a deep sleep. She popped her bubble gum in my face.

'You'll have to pay up front love, we've had people running away without paying their ten bucks'

'Okay' I shrugged, trying not to blush stupidly.

()()()()

The room obviously wasn't anything fancy… far from it. I threw my fraying backpack onto the worn bed and let my body follow. I stared up at the ceiling wondering if somewhere in the world my parents were doing the same, maybe they were even thinking about me, perhaps trying to find me. I had to stop being delusional.

I pulled the map out of my back pack. Pieces peeled off of it and it was so worn I could hardly see the outline of America anymore. I marked off yet another unsuccessful location I'd visited, analysing the map trying to look for places I hadn't yet been. My eyes lingered for a few seconds extra over a very small town named Roseville. It was then I thought maybe I'd been taking the wrong approach; I'd been to nearly all the large cities of America… maybe I should take a look at some of the smaller towns? I gazed at the map again having another look at the many small towns but for some reason my eyes kept darting back to the label 'Roseville'. I sighed and used the scale to easily work out how long it would take me to get there. Two hours. I proceeded to stuff the map into my bag but for some reason my eyes didn't want to obey and I pulled back out the map, studying this town that I couldn't forget. Roseville. The name just seemed to stand out from the map. I finally shut my eyes and decided I would check it out tomorrow. I wouldn't allow myself to feel excited, after all it was probably nothing, and I didn't want to get worked up over nothing.

It was easy to fall asleep after I now had a clear head about what I was going to do, but the name Roseville still wouldn't leave my head.

()()()()

I was shivering uncontrollably, my head was pounding. A beautiful woman leaned over me, her hair falling over her face elegantly as she gently stroked my cheek.

'I won't let them hurt you' She whispered, a tear escaping from her eye. 'I promise'

She span around suddenly.

'Matthew!' She screamed, causing me to begin crying, my little hand clutched around her fingers tightly.

'Matthew they're here!' I'd never heard so much panic in someone's voice before as a thumping sound came from the other side of the door.

'I'm here darling, I'm here' A man came into my view but his back was turned away from me and I couldn't see his face, I craned my neck to get a better view but he went over to the woman, he ran his hand gently across her face wiping away the tears and then he was standing over me so quickly that I had to blink in surprise. I was crying and my blurry eyes obscured his face making it into a blur of colour.

'I'll be back, you're the best thing that ever happened to me' He gently kissed the bridge of my nose before he span around and disappeared out the door. The woman suddenly fell to the floor and buried her head in her hands, sobs racked her body.

But then a shot rang out.

'No!' She screamed suddenly, leaping up, her hair still covering her face so I couldn't see her.

'No! No, Matthew no!' She was in hysterics as she ran out the door.

Suddenly someone picked me up, the persons hands were caked in blood, the coldness of his skin pressed against my small body.

He ran with me over to the window and he tied a rope around himself and we began to descend to the floor.

'No, No, not my baby! Please No!'

()()()()

I woke with a start. I was drenched in cold sweat, my whole body was shaking and I was uncontrollably crying. I suddenly felt a wave of loss wash over me. Followed by relief.

'It was just a dream' I reassured myself breathing a sigh of relief.

I shakily got off the bed and finally heard the head pounding music that vibrated through the paper thin walls from the room next door.

Along with my amazing ability to pick-pocket I was also able to tell the time, almost as if I had an internal clock. It was five in the morning.

I had a quick shower, trying not to notice the grime that coated the walls.

I got changed into yesterday's clothes, taking one final look at the map before thankfully leaving the hostel behind me.

I used the last of my money on the train fare, deciding that maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

My stomach rumbled as the food trolley came through the isle of the train. I gazed longingly at the chocolate bar and made my decision before I could change my mind.

I glanced around, noting that there was hardly anybody around me apart from a group of boys about my age a few seats away, they were laughing at some joke, completely oblivious to everyone around them.

As the trolley passed through my hand swiftly grabbed a chocolate bar from the trolley, so quickly that my hand moved as a blur. The person who pushed the trolley didn't even blink; he continued to make his way through the train. I tucked into the chocolate hungrily, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I glanced around the carriage looking for the cause. One of the boys was staring at me.

He whispered something to his friend and they both stared intently at me.

'Crap, they might have seen me' I thought as I blushed, quickly stuffing the chocolate bar into my backpack.

They continued to stare until the boy's friend laughed at him and then turned away to carry on his conversation with one of the others. However one of the boys continued to stare at me with an almost puzzled expression as if he were trying to work something out. I noted he must have been my age, perhaps a little older. He was more muscular than the others with his broad shoulders and brown hair that swept over his forehead. He was defiantly the best looking. I blushed deeply and then I quickly diverted my gaze from his intense eyes. I felt his stare on me for another whole five minutes before an announcement rang out saying we were approaching Roseville.

I followed the group of boys out of the station with absolutely no idea where I was going. I gaped in shock at the speed of their steps, the swiftness of the walk and the way they seemed to have such knowledge of their surroundings. I gasped as they all climbed into limos outside the station.

'Wow, it's alright for some' I thought as I continued to walk, the limos gradually pulled away and as they passed by me I could have sworn someone was staring me from inside the blacked out windows. I shook it off as the limos rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

I forced myself to focus as I walked towards the building clearly marked 'Roseville Library'.

The receptionist gave me a dirty look as she took in my shabby clothes but didn't say anything as I sat down at one of the posh looking computers.

I hesitated in front of it, trying to figure out how to turn it on.

'Here, let me help you' I jumped at the sound of the voice behind me.

'Oh, thank you' I stuttered as a pretty pixie looking girl leant over me and pointedly pressed the button clearly marked 'On/Off'. I blushed and blinked stupidly.

'No problem' she smiled as she sat down at the computer beside me.

I waited until the computer fully turned itself on and then clicked the button which I assumed marked the internet. I drummed my fingers thoughtfully against the desk.

'Can you stop that!' Someone moaned angrily beside me. I glanced towards the voice in shock. A girl was sat there; there was no way to describe her except stunning. Her glossy hair fell perfectly straight down her back and even in her creased sweat pants I could see she had a figure to die for. She was staring grumpily at my drumming fingers.

'Oh… sorry' I replied guiltily as I placed my hand down firmly against the table.

'Sorry, ignore her' a beautiful cappuccino skinned girl rolled her eyes at her friend.

'Oh…okay' I stammered and turned my focus back to the computer screen. I frowned and simply typed in 'Roseville'.

Hardly any results came up just like I'd guessed. Roseville was such a small town.

I looked at the results anyway.

My eyes swiftly passed over high schools and shop links until I found one that looked different than the others. I clicked it absent mindedly and my heart drummed against my chest as a picture with a huge mansion filled the screen, limos rolling down the country road. 'Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women' was titled at the top of the page. I frowned. I could have sworn that the limo that boy had got into was the same ones shown in the picture… but this was a private _girls_ school.

I didn't even know why I'd clicked the page, let alone why I lingered on it. But I continued to scroll down the page, my eyes widening as I looked at the cost of attending. Finally in big letters at the bottom I saw a caption reading 'No longer accepting applications'.

'Don't waste your time' I turned to face the beautiful girl beside me.

'What?' I asked confused.

'You'll never get into that school' she raised her eyebrows. 'I should know, I go there'

'Oh… I wasn't looking at going there' I objected.

'What were you doing then?' The girl pushed curiously.

'My friend goes there' I lied. 'I was just checking it out'

'Name?' The girl raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

'Tina' I lied, the first name I could think of popped into my head.

The girl smirked. 'Oh, lucky you, I'm sure Tina's a _great_ friend'

'Mhm' I shrugged, catching sight of the girls computer screen and seeing the words 'Boarding School for Exceptional Young Men' typed in the search bar with no results.

She looked like she was about to say something else until a girl ran over, her face a complete picture of excitement.

'Macey, Bex, Liz, Solomon wants us to come back to school, he says it's…' She paused for effect. '_important'_

Everyone suddenly turned to stare at me. I quickly looked away.

'Not here Eva' one of the girls muttered. 'Tell us on the walk back to school'

They started to walk away. 'Oh, bye!' The blonde haired girl gave me a kind wave as they walked away.

'Bye…' My voice trailed off weakly and I turned back to the computer.

I wondered angrily if everyone in Roseville was so intrusive and interfering.


	2. Lies

**A/N: Wow, some great reviews already! Please carry on reviewing I love hearing your feedback **

My anger at the rude girl who'd sat next to me was still at the forefront of my mind as I stabbed at the computer keys. I looked through a few more sites and the Roseville birth and death records but I found myself no further forward than before.

I slammed my hand down on the desk in frustration and clicked my tongue impatiently. I brought up the Gallagher Academy page again. Something about this site was really hypnotising, maybe it was the fact the front page displayed millions of pictures of happy girls my age, girls I wished I could be, or maybe it was the caption that read 'The Headmistress of Gallagher Academy Welcomes You' followed by a picture of an unbelievably beautiful woman smiling at the camera. There was no doubt she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with her flawless skin and incredibly shiny hair but I couldn't help noticing her eyes were dead as if she'd experienced some kind of pain or loss. Kind of like me.

I sighed and shut down the computer using the blatant 'Off' button. It was so unfair that people like that woman were unhappy. I mean she had everything, a good job, probably a family of her own, loads of money and overall just a perfect life. It was people like me that should be unhappy. Why couldn't people appreciate what they had?

I shook the bitter thoughts from my head sternly telling myself off for being so disrespectful. Maybe I'd been wrong, maybe her life was terrible? Still, I'd never know.

I got up from the desk, feeling the numbness in my legs and realised I'd been sat there for over five hours.

As I left the library I shivered in the winter air, wishing I had warmer clothes. I walked past cosy little tea shops and restaurants with happy families and groups of giggling friends inside. I dragged my feet along the cobbled pavement of the picturesque little town and make a quick decision.

'Oh, sorry' I said warily as I pick-pocketed the oblivious boy easily with one swift movement.

'No problem' his voice was smooth but I could hear some hidden contempt behind it.

I ignored it and carried on walking, feeling the twenty dollars brush against my leg in my jeans pocket. I almost didn't care anymore, I just needed to get to a café and be warm.

Suddenly someone rammed into me, almost causing me to fall flat on my face.

'Sorry!' I recognised the boy from earlier, his voice seemed even colder than earlier though.

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness but then realised the fact that I'd pickpocketed him didn't really give me the right to criticise.

I glared at his back as he rushed around the corner. I reached into my pocket to get out the money and order a hot chocolate from the nearby café, but the money was gone.

I rummaged around frantically in my pocket but my hands didn't brush the familiar twenty dollar note, I looked to see if there was perhaps a hole in my pocket but found nothing. I quickly walked back down the street realising I must have dropped it and rejoicing at the fact the air was still and the town streets empty.

I paced back and forth at least five times, raising my hand to my temple in despair.

'You looking for this?' I jumped at the sound of his voice.

I gaped at the brown haired muscular boy in front of me. The same boy on the train. The same boy I had pickpocketed who now held up the twenty dollar note.

'…What… how?' I stammered and blinked stupidly at him.

'Don't play games with me' The boy hissed with contempt. 'I would have thought you'd recognise one of your own kind'

'Own kind?' I frowned suddenly. His eyes widened.

'You… you know what I'm talking about' the boy suddenly seemed worried he'd given too much away.

'Well unless you're homeless too then I wouldn't describe you as my kind' I replied bitterly.

'Oh… I… Ur… Thought you maybe… I thought maybe I knew you… I thought you went to The Gallagher Academy' He seemed totally embarrassed now… and he looked really angry with himself as if it were the end of the world that he'd mistaken me.

'No… you're mistaken' I replied bluntly.

'Oh, well sorry, but you shouldn't be pick-pocketing people anyway' He suddenly glared.

'Well I have no other way to survive' My eyes suddenly filled with unwanted tears and I blinked them back in annoyance trying to fight the lump in my throat that threatened to escape as a sob.

'Hey, I'm sorry' his voice suddenly turned gentle. 'Let me get you a hot chocolate or something, you're freezing'

'No' I shook my head firmly, determined I didn't want his charity.

'Please?' He begged as he looked me over and probably noticed my whole body shaking in the bitterly cold air.

'No, thank you, but no' I softened my tone a little but walked away quickly, expecting footsteps behind me but they never came. I reminded myself over and over again about what happened when I got too close to people, you could never trust anyone.

I stopped outside a closed up shop with the sign 'Abrams Pharmacy' hanging in the window. I sighed as I sat down on the cold step outside the door.

People rushed by, some of them too busy to even notice me, others eyeing me in disapproval. I guess they didn't get many homeless people in Roseville. I made up my mind to leave first thing tomorrow.

I drew my knees up to my chest trying to fight my uncontrollable shivering.

'Here…' I blinked in shock as someone passed me a still-warm jacket. I looked up into his eyes.

'What are you doing here?'

He shifted about awkwardly. 'I followed you'

'Why?' I frowned.

'Can you at least put the jacket on before you die of hyperthermia?' He smirked mischievously.

I tried to return it but my face was frozen.

I quickly shrugged on the jacket feeling the warmth seep through into my skin immediately.

'Thank you' I acknowledged him with a nod. 'If you come back tomorrow I can give it back to you'

'What?' He frowned suddenly.

'Oh, well if you want it back before then I guess I could…'

'You're planning to stay here all night?!' He exclaimed.

'Of course' I shrugged puzzled.

'To hell you are!' he growled angrily at me before he hauled me up.

I stumbled, my frozen body too numb to function properly.

'Woah! Careful!' He exclaimed as he came closer and steadied me. His hands were warm against my skin, almost electrifying. His breathe was warm against my face. I pulled away quickly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

'Wow, you're colder than I thought' he muttered. 'You better come with me'

'Wait' I stuttered. 'I don't know you… I don't even know your name'

He seemed to hesitate at first, eyeing me suspiciously as if he weren't sure I could be trusted with a name, but then he suddenly smiled. 'Zach' He smirked. 'Zach Goode'

'Zach…' I repeated, almost as if I were testing it for size.

'You?' he asked.

I hesitated too. 'Cammie' I finally said. 'Cammie Morgan' his eyes widened suddenly, but he didn't say anything and he seemed to shake a thought out of his head.

'What is it?' I asked curiously.

'Nothing' he replied too quickly. 'I just… thought I recognised the name'

My eyes widened in horror at the prospect of someone knowing me.

'Don't worry' he reassured me as he saw my horrified expression. 'I'm just being stupid'

He turned away from me suddenly and I heard him mutter under his breathe 'It can't be, it's not, it can't be'

I rolled my eyes. 'So, you were going to take me somewhere?'

'Oh!' Zach exclaimed suddenly jolting back to reality. 'Yeah, sorry, gosh you really are freezing' He noted my chattering teeth.

He took me by the arm before I could object and lead me through the street. People smiled at Zach and greeted him. I guessed it was because of his designer clothes and his polite manner towards the townsfolk.

'Here we are' he stopped outside a luscious hotel, the kind of place I'd never stepped foot in before.

'I can't afford to stay here!' I exclaimed.

'I've got it covered' Zach smirked as he drew out a few hundred dollar notes.

'Where did you get that?' I stuttered, petrified of the answer.

'Oh, well, I get given a good allowance I guess' he shrugged a little guiltily.

'Where do you live?' I asked suddenly, catching Zach by surprise.

He did the whole wondering about whether he could trust me thing again before saying 'Well, my boys boarding school did an exchange with the girls boarding school in Roseville' I had the feeling he was trying to word what he was saying carefully in an effort to not give too much away. But still, I remembered the limo that picked him up from the station and realised there must be some truth behind his words.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him about. His friends, his school, his family, his age and most importantly I just want to know about him in general.

'How old are you?' He asked suddenly.

'Sixteen' I replied without thinking.

His eyes widened again as if I were the last part of a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

'Whens your birthday?'

I frowned at his intrusive question and decided I didn't want him to know everything about me just yet.

'January the 5th' I lied smoothly.

'Don't lie' his voice was suddenly hard.

'How do you know I lied?' I gasped.

'I just… I just know… when's your birthday?' Zach asked again as if my answer was life changing.

'7th of January' I lied again but this time I made sure I looked him square in the eyes and kept my breathing steady.

He scrutinised me for a second before exhaling in defeat. 'Okay…' He replied.

Before I had the chance to ask him any of my many questions he quickly said 'Let's go inside'

'Okay' I agreed, eyeing the hundreds of dollars in his hand warily.

'Room for one for a night please' Zach told the receptionist politely.

'Sorry, we have no rooms left' the receptionist replied deftly.

'Well… are there any hotels in the area with spare rooms?' Zach asked impatiently.

'No love, it's always busy around this time of year, nowhere will have any spare rooms'

'Well thanks for your help' Zach grabbed my hand and steered me out back into the cold.

'It's fine, Zach' I put on an obstinate face. 'I've been sleeping on the streets for three years, I can manage another night'

Zach's face stiffened. 'No' he objected.

'Then what are we going to do?' I asked impatiently.

Zach took a deep breathe. 'We're going to The Gallagher Academy'


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Loving the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a bit of a filler I promise the next chapter is way more exciting though, also it will have a ton of Zammie! ;) Sorry if Zach is a little OOC atm, having Zach and Cammie meet for the first time is something I've never done in my stories before so it's taking a little getting used to. Hopefully I will improve at that though **

Me and Zach lurked in the shadows as I gazed up at the mansion that towered high above me.

'You see, we can't really use the _normal _entrance_' _Zach shifted about awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrows. 'And why not?'

I glanced at the iron gates, guards patrolled the front of it, their eyes darting back and forth.

'Security's tight here' Zach muttered.

'Look Zach, this isn't right' I murmured.

'It's fine, you'll only be staying for a night until I can get Liz to…' He paused and blushed suddenly.

'Get Liz to do what?' I asked exasperated.

'Urm, she has links to some hotels… she might be able to find one… last minute' Zach stuttered on as if he'd just been caught out.

'And who's Liz?' I asked suddenly, surprising even myself.

Zach didn't look like he was going to answer until he said 'Just a friend'

'Right…' I replied, unconvinced.

Suddenly Zach smirked. 'Why do you want to know anyway?'

I shrugged my shoulders, feeling the heat creep up to my cheeks. 'No reason, so are we going to go in or not?' I quickly tried to change the subject.

Zach stared at me for a few more seconds until something in him seemed to suddenly snap. 'Of course, let's go'

His hand lingered awfully close to mine, I drew my own away quickly and noticed him do the same.

We crept alongside the school, Zach continually pulling me into the shadows. He seemed happy with the way I could blend into the shadows, my body moving swiftly along the wall.

'Here' Zach stopped suddenly, tapping some bricks that were slightly out of line from the rest of the wall. It opened up into a dark tunnel.

I gasped. Zach gave me a warning look and I clamped my hand over my mouth. What the hell was this place? Just as I was about to ask Zach sent me another killer look, telling me to be quiet.

We stumbled through the corridor blindly, Zach's body pressing dangerously close to mine.

Zach swore in frustration as we came to a dead end.

'I thought it was just a straight passageway' Zach muttered angrily. 'Bex said it would be easy to get through'

As Zach continued to let out streams of swear words my eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness.

'Why were you out tonight Zach?' I suddenly had to know. 'You have a school… a home'

Zach shook his head angrily. 'No, no this isn't a home, I just need some fresh air sometimes, it's kind of hard to come by when security's this tight.'

'Anywhere with a bed counts as a home to me' I pointed out.

Zach looked at me apologetically. 'I wouldn't expect you to understand, but, this could never be my home, never'

I could see something pulling Zach back, something stopping him from telling me what he wanted to say and suddenly the air between us felt like a wall.

'Sorry, I don't want to talk about it' Zach muttered, almost incoherently.

'It's fine' I lied, trying to ignore the curiosity bubbling up inside me.

I could almost make out the dark walls of the cave-like tunnel now and so I scanned the walls thoughtfully.

'You know, maybe…' I said to myself.

I suddenly pushed against a thin wall of earth and watched it crumble to the floor at our feet.

'Of course!' Zach cried. 'A diversion wall!'

I ignored his strange reference to what I had thought was just a mound of earth and pulled him through the small gap.

'Maybe I could just… sleep here?' I offered, pretty content with the warmth of the walls around me and the soft cushiony earth beneath my feet.

Zach laughed at me but paused when he caught sight of my serious face. 'Of course you can't stay here' Zach suddenly frowned.

I followed him out of the passageway as we climbed out of some kind of tapestry on the stone wall.

The mansion was eerily quiet and it felt like my sodden trainers were making too much noise against the polished stone floor.

Zach lead me down a quiet corridor that was somehow cleaner and better decorated than the rest. Gentle snores echoed out from behind a few of the doors.

Zach placed his finger against his lips to gesture I had to be quiet as we progressed down the corridor.

He stopped suddenly outside a door slightly more dismal than the rest of the plush white doors.

He pushed against it and my heart dropped when it didn't budge an inch. Zach didn't seem fazed though as he took out what appeared to be a paperclip from his bag and proceeded to pick the lock.

'Got it!' He whispered triumphantly as he pushed open the door.

The warmth hit me immediately and I was finally able to fight the shivers that had been running through my body the whole night. I smiled in content at the room, it was basic as if it were in the stages of being re-decorated. Boxes littered the floor and I realised they must be getting ready for someone to move in.

Just as I was about to take a step forward I was suddenly shoved backwards with such force that my back slammed painfully against the wall. Just as I was about to let out a cry of indignation I saw Zach look at me apologetically and put his finger to his lips again desperately. I held back my cry of pain and listened to Zach mutter something angrily about invisible lasers. I frowned.

Before I knew what he was doing Zach was on the floor and picking up something absolutely miniscule from the floor, it literally looked like a black dot. He then continued to crawl around the floor on all floors. My frown deepened but I didn't bother to ask what he was doing. Not because I didn't want to know, but because I was scared of the answer.

Zach suddenly stood up apparently satisfied.

'Sorry, like I said, security is tight here' Zach mumbled.

'I guessed that' I shrugged.

'Well we do go to a school full of Princesses and Senators' daughters' Zach smirked.

I nodded understandingly 'True'

'Well, I'm going to go and speak to Liz about the hotel thing; I'll be back in the morning' Zach suddenly seemed uncomfortable again as if he weren't sure if he should give me a hug or something. I answered his unasked question for him.

'Night Zach' I pulled him into a hug, surprising even myself, I'd never been close to anyone like that before.

He hugged me back, a little shocked too.

'Night Cammie' he replied before he left.

()()()()

I slept well that night, the wind howling against the mansion walls was suddenly more calming than threatening.

'Would you like a cup of tea? Or something stronger perhaps? You've had quite a journey!'

'Oh no, thank you, I never drink from anything that I haven't seen the source of'

'Oh of course, quite understandable'

I jumped out of bed as the voices paused outside my room. Before I had a chance to think I pulled the covers back in a position I thought they'd been left in last night and darted behind the curtain, certain that if my breathing didn't give away my hiding place my pounding heart would.

Suddenly the door had been opened.

'Oh! I thought we'd locked that' A woman exclaimed fairly shocked.

I could have sworn the man had some smugness in his voice as he replied 'Carelessness isn't wise in this profession Ms Morgan'

I froze at the mention of my surname and it was a while until I realised he wasn't addressing me.

'Of course not Agent Townsend' The woman replied a little sourly.

My breathing stopped suddenly at the mention of 'Agent'. This guy must be really high up in the teaching profession to be addressed that way.

'Well, all your things have been left in here, just like you wanted' I caught a quick glimpse of the woman through the silk lining in the curtain and was shocked to see the woman from the website, the headmistress. She was even more beautiful in person and stood next to the good looking Agent Townsend made me think that they really would be a striking couple… If it wasn't for the obvious resentment behind their conversation.

'No bugs I see' Agent Townsend's eyes darted around the room.

I froze as his eyes passed by me and then frowned. Why would there be bugs? Maybe they had some kind of pest control problem here.

'Well there was one in here' The woman seemed to admit and Agent Townsend's face hardened. 'But it seems the staff must have got rid of that little problem, it appears to be gone, or am I mistaken Agent Townsend, do you see one I may have missed?'

'Well, No…' Agent Townsend admitted. 'It seems like they've got rid of it, but if they haven't, I will find it'

The woman scowled. 'Thank You…'

'Oh, and Ms Morgan' The woman seemed to become suddenly alert. 'I'm very sorry about your husband and daughter…'

'It's fine' The woman's voice broke and I could tell she didn't want to talk about whatever had happened. I suddenly felt a lot of sympathy for her. I lived in hope that I might one day find my birth parents but this woman seemed completely helpless. Her family must have died. I had this sudden urge to run over and hug her, but for obvious reasons I restrained myself.

The woman seemed suddenly lost in thought and Agent Townsend seemed to be afraid to wake her from the trance she was in. But a knock on the door did it instead.

'Come in' The woman called in a shrill voice as she cleared her throat.

'Hello Headmistress Morgan, I was just wondering if Agent Townsend was ready for his tour of the school yet?' I recognised the blonde girl who spoke as the girl that was in town and behind her was the girl who looked like a model who had seemed to of hated me.

'Can it wait Elizabeth?' Agent Townsend sighed. 'I wanted to get some of this stuff unpacked' His eyes suddenly darted around the room again 'And I need to inspect my room'

I was seriously freaked out by this mans need to inspect his room, but if the other girls were too then they didn't show it… in fact they seemed understanding. Maybe break-ins and burglaries were common in a school for rich girls.

'No it really can't' the girl replied urgently. 'I need to show Agent Townsend the library and barn and…'

'Okay Liz, we get the point' The woman looked at Agent Townsend apologetically.

Agent Townsend let out a sigh of frustration. 'Okay Elizabeth, you have an hour and three minutes of my time, make the most of it'

The girl named Liz nodded eagerly as she led him out the room followed by her friend and then the headmistress who traipsed after them, still looking like she was in a trance.

'You need to get ready, now!' Suddenly I was being pulled out of the curtains by Zach. 'Liz can only distract Agent Townsend for…'

'An hour and three minutes' I interrupted him. 'Very… precise, don't you think?' I asked sceptically.

'I guess' Zach shrugged uncomfortably.

'I got some things for you from Macey, she has more than enough, I wasn't sure what you would need but Macey gave me all the stuff so if there's anything else then just let me know and…'

'It's fine Zach, whatever you've got me will be fine' I reassured him as I took the pile of clothes and bottles of shampoo and conditioners.

'I'll give you forty five minutes and then I'll be back' Zach smiled.

()()()()

I had a shower quickly, running the expensive products through my hair. I threw on the no doubt expensive designer clothes that Macey had given me and ran a hair brush through my hair before drying it with the hair dryer. I realised I still had half an hour so I grabbed the straighteners from the pile of things and ran it through my hair just like I'd seen people do in commercials. It turned out pretty good so I then applied a little makeup, smiling at myself in the mirror. For the first time ever I felt… normal.

()()()()

'Wow' Zach breathed. 'You look…'

'Different' I finished for him, passing back Macey's stuff.

'And we only have six minutes and forty five seconds until Agent Townsend comes back, so I need to get out of here' I told Zach urgently.

'How… how did you know that?' Asked Zach taken aback.

I shrugged. 'I've always been able to know the time without clocks and stuff…'

'Strange…' Zach murmured.

'Not really' I argued. 'I thought most people could do it?'

'No… no they can't' Zach retorted, still deep in thought.

'Look, you have to come with me, now, I need to know something for definite'

'What?' I frowned puzzled.

'I want Liz to do… to do a DNA test on you'

**Review please! Thanks!**


	4. Torn

**A/N: Some Brilliant reviews again! So it's a short chapter but this was a really quick update for me! Hope you like it, the chapter after this is really intense;)**

I was running but I had no idea where to. My heart was pounding but I didn't want to know why.

'Cammie come back!' Zach's desperate yells rang in my ears but I couldn't see him from the tears in my eyes. I didn't really understand what my problem was. I'd wanted to find my birth parents for three years, but now that there was a prospect I might actually get some answers I didn't want them. I was sure it was a coincidence that my name was the same name as this woman's missing or dead daughter. I was certain it was just chance that we were the same age. I knew I wasn't her, that woman couldn't be my mother and she was already ruined, she didn't need someone like me in her life.

'Cammie you're going the wrong way!' Zach's yells were getting further and further behind me as I sped up… but then I suddenly flew straight into the path of a man and we were both knocked down onto the floor.

'Oh! Sorry… Urm, what's your name?' The man stuttered as he helped me up. I turned behind me to get help from Zach but he was gone, he must have lost me.

'Urm, I er…' I stuttered, equally as flustered as him until I noticed that his eyes bulged strangely, his breathing was coming out in gasps and he was blinking rapidly, swaying on the spot.

'Are… are you okay?' I asked.

'Oh yes miss, I'm just trying out my memory modification tea! Apparently it's absolutely brilliant; I have not the foggiest idea who you are!' He exclaimed. And then he passed out cold.

'Oh my gosh…' I turned on my heel and jumped at the sight of Zach standing directly in front of me.

'Zach we have to call 911! Or get a doctor! Or…'

'Woah Cammie calm down!' He grabbed my hand. It was the first time he'd touched me and it felt like an electric shock. He suddenly seemed conscious of what he was doing and dropped his hands back to his side.

'Zach! Go get help now!'

'Cammie you don't understand! That's Dr Fibbs, he'll be fine, he's always experimenting… he's… a science teacher'

'What science teachers make memory modification tea?' I cried in alarm, turning and looking at Dr Fibb's body collapsed on the floor.

'The science teacher's at this school' Zach shrugged a little guiltily and looked down to his feet. The silence was unbearable.

'You really want me to do this DNA test?' My voice shook and I felt my hands ball into fists.

'No' Zach shocked me with his answer. 'Only if you do, it's your choice entirely'

I surprised myself with my answer. 'Yes, I want to do it' And I realised deep down, I really did. I wanted to know.

()()()()

'So just dab this inside your mouth' Liz told me, passing me a cotton swab. I shivered nervously, something that had nothing to do with the cold that was seeping through the cold stone floors of the girl's room. I swiped the cotton swab in my mouth twice, for luck. The problem was, I didn't know what I wanted the DNA result to be.

'So now I'll take Headmistress Morgan's DNA too and…'

'Wait, how did you get her DNA Liz?' Bex asked curiously.

Liz blushed. 'I guess she doesn't do her washing up very well'

Macey who'd been sat in the corner silent for the majority of the time suddenly made me jump as she walked out of the shadows. 'You do know this is absolutely insane right!'

I could see Macey's anger was flaring up. 'She's just some tramp from the streets!'

I could see Zach's mouth open to protest but he immediately shut it again as Macey shot him a death glare and carried on.

'You honestly all are delusional, you bring her into this school, you lie to her about what this school is, you dress her in my clothes, you sneak around Headmistress Morgan for DNA and you better prey she doesn't find out about this otherwise this will ruin her and-'

'It's a match' Liz looked up from her computer suddenly, her eyes staring into mine.

'What… what did you say Liz?' Macey asked, suddenly falling down onto the floor.

'It's a match, Cammie and Headmistress Morgan are… are…'

'She's my mom' I finished for her weakly.

'This can't be right, Liz I think you've done this wrong, Headmistress Morgan is too pretty to be a homeless girl's mom'

'Macey!' I suddenly found my voice raising to a painfully loud level. 'Macey, just shut up! Some of us haven't had a mom and dad hanging around them for their whole life, some of us have had to fend for themselves for three years, some of us… some of us…' I was suddenly lost for words, about to bring up my adoptive parents. Suddenly the tears were in my eyes and it was impossible to fight them back, I couldn't think about them, I couldn't.

'Where did you come from Cammie?' Liz whispered, scared of my answer. I knew she was the type of girl who didn't believe that parents can get drunk and hit you, I knew she didn't know about girls the age of five crying themselves to sleep every night. So I didn't say anything, I didn't want Liz to ever know that those things happened in real life.

'You know where I came from' My voice was a low whimper. 'The streets'

I glanced at Macey expecting some kind of cutting remark, but surprisingly her face was as solemn as everyone else's. And then Macey smiled.

'What Macey, what's so funny about this?' I asked angrily. Suddenly Macey was grinning.

'I like a girl who can fight back' Macey praised. 'You'll do just fine here…'

'Well I obviously can't stay here!' I objected.

'What? Of course you can! I can't wait to tell your mom she's going to be so-'

'No! No, Bex, you can't! She won't want me! She'll want the little girl she lost, not me'

'You're wrong' Macey objected. 'She wants Cammie back, she wants you, and she'd kill to have you back'

'It's true' Zach added, coming to sit beside me. 'You have to tell her Cammie… before tomorrow'

'Why before tomorrow?' I frowned. I needed time, to think this over.

Everyone suddenly exchanged a look.

'What, what is it?' I asked in panic.

'Tomorrow… tomorrow the whole school gathers for kind of a…' Liz trailed off, unable to say it.

'A funeral' Bex finished for her. 'We all gather to commemorate the day you… died…'

**Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Commemoration

**A/N: I'm so sorry there's still not been much Zammie, don't worry, there will be plenty later on!;)**

**Also sorry to the people waiting for updates on my other story 'Past or Present' I am totally stuck on that at the moment so I'm just waiting for the ideas to come to me really… I promise I'll try to update this week though!**

**The next chapter for this story is so intense and I do really love it so I hope you will too! I'll try to get it uploaded really soon!**

**Loving the reviews, Thank you!**

'I'm not sure about this Cammie' Zach shifted around uncomfortably.

'Zach, I know it's not… right… but what about this situation _is _right…?'

'You think it's your mom's fault don't you?' Zach suddenly spun me around to face him.

'No… I…' But I couldn't lie.

'You need to know how much your mom wants you back Cammie, how you dying almost killed her too, you don't realise how lucky you are' Zach's eyes were pleading but I couldn't just forget what had happened to me that easily.

'You… you don't know what I went through Zach' I whispered urgently.

'I know I don't… because you won't _tell _me!' Zach replied exasperated.

'You don't want to know Zach… you _really _don't want to know…'

'Cammie it doesn't matter what you went through right now your mom needs you back, she _needs _to know your alive, she needs to know you're here'

'I'm not ready yet Zach' I finalised.

'I never had you down as the selfish type Cammie' Zach retorted angrily as he stormed out of the room. I watched him leave in despair.

()()()()

I blended easily into the crowd of girls thanks to the uniform Macey had lent me.

'I totally understand what you're doing and why you want to get to know your mom first' Macey smiled at me, looking even more beautiful.

'Zach doesn't' I muttered.

Macey suddenly seemed uncomfortable. 'He has family problems of his own…'

'What kind of family problems?' I asked curiously. Surely a boy going to a boys boarding school had a rich and kind family wanting him to have a great education.

'You haven't guessed what our school if yet have you? What we are?'

'No… What are you then?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, I don't want to spoil the surprise' Macey smirked as if she were sharing some kind of private joke with herself.

Suddenly the hall went dead silent, only the sounds of about a hundred girls breathing could be heard. I found myself scared to move.

'Girls, and boys, thank you for coming' I craned my neck, trying to get a look at the headmistress, at my mom.

Suddenly everyone's heads bowed respectfully and I was able to catch a glimpse of the woman at the front of the room, except she wasn't the beautiful woman I'd seen before. She looked like she'd skipped a few meals, her clothes hung off her and I realised the baggy jumper looked more like a man's on her thin frame. Her eyes had sunken into her skull, now a deep and dead grey colour. Zach shot me a look from near the front that conveyed his anger clearly.

'I know some of you have paid your respects year after year, but some of you are new this year and so I think you all deserve an explanation about what happened to my daughter'

It was a while before I realised my breathing was coming out of gasps and my eyes were fighting back tears.

'My daughter was taken from me when she was three years old, by the circle' I noticed Zach's head drop further. 'I won't go into… details… about the circle, I know most of you would have covered that in Cove Ops' I noticed one of the good looking teachers nod his head as if to say he'd covered that in his subject, whatever Cove Ops was.

'And so I'm really thankful you will all take the time to mourn… what we suppose is Cammie's death… I mean there's no evidence… but we suppose she's… dead… and so, I'd like for us to take a minute's silence'

Everyone listened respectively to her speech; some girls had tears in their eyes… like me. The silence seemed to last forever but finally my mom mumbled 'Thank You girls and boys, it means a lot to me' her voice cracked and she rushed out the room. Immediately the chatter began but it wasn't the kind of chatter you'd expect to hear from girls who had been crammed in a tight space together for too long, it was… respectful.

'I bet she would have been beautiful' one girl murmured to her friend beside me.

'She would be an amazing honey pot' one girl smiled. I frowned. What the hell was a honey pot?

'I think it's sad they never found her body' One girl was literally sobbing.

'My body's right here!' I thought angrily.

'Well then, I guess you better go' Zach was in front of me, but his eyes didn't meet mine.

'What?' I stuttered, actually leaning in closer in case I'd misheard him.

'If you're not going to tell your mom who you are then you might as well leave' Zach's face showed no emotion as he said the words without any hint of what his mood was.

'What? Zach? What's going on?' I asked urgently, but he didn't get to reply, because another voice answered me instead.

'That's something I'd quite like to know too, Zachary' A cold and harsh voice came from behind me and I span on my heel and came face to face with a man.

'Mr Solomon, sir, I can explain, I, Cammie, She…' I shot Zach a glare.

'Well, I'm waiting…' Mr Solomon pressed, his anger becoming apparent as he looked me over disapprovingly.

'I can't say sir' Zach dropped his eyes to the floor.

I was suddenly worried Mr Solomon's eyes were going to pop out of his head. I had a feeling he was the type of person who had to know exactly what was going on. He would never let anything slip. I was right.

'Well then, you'll have to talk to Headmistress Morgan instead' Mr Solomon took me by the arm and forced me down the corridor.

I looked over towards Zach and expected to see my horror reflected in his face but there was only… happiness… and I realised this was exactly what he wanted. He want me to meet up with my mom, he wanted us to suddenly run into each other's arms and live a happy life together, never looking back. He was so wrong, no endings are ever happy.

'_Wait here!'_ Mr Solomon emphasised firmly and I guessed the only reason he didn't lock me in the room was because no one ever disobeyed him. I would be an exception to that rule.

'Zach, you will come with me to explain to Headmistress Morgan what the issue is here on a day when we're _supposed _to be mourning her dead daughter. I wouldn't like to be you right now' Mr Solomon grimaced.

Zach opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. Mr Solomon waited patiently until Zach finally decided it was safe to speak. 'No, Sir, Cammie needs to be the one to explain to Headmistress Morgan, she…' I shot him another glare.

'No Zach, you will explain, come with me right now, Cammie, _stay here!'_

'Of course… Sir' I replied as he walked out of the door pulling along a very disgruntled Zach.

As soon as his footsteps faded into nothing I ran to the door and made a bid for freedom.

**Review please! Thanks!**


	6. Truth

**A/N: So I had a review basically asking 'How did Zach know Cammie?' Well I thought I'd answer on here encase anyone else is confused too. So basically they didn't know each other. Zach took an interest in Cammie on the train as he saw her natural ability at being able to steal and so mistook her as a spy. His suspicion was confirmed when Cammie later pick pocketed him and then he wanted to get his own back by doing the same to her. After he talks to her and finds out she isn't a spy he thinks something is strange about her. When he realises she has the same name as Rachel Morgan's missing daughter he instantly thinks it must be her but when she lies to him about her birthday he thinks he was mistaken… Until she takes the DNA test though of course.**

**Hope that clears thinks up a little for anyone who was confused!**

**Sorry, still have writers block for my other story!**

I slid down corridors silently, having no problem blending into the shadows as I tried to figure out where the hell the exit was. I finally stopped at a door that was different than the rest. A large plaque was framed on the door that read 'Headmistresses Office'. I didn't hesitate as I opened the door and stepped in.

The first thing that hit me was the coldness of the small room. A cold breeze whipped at my face and I hugged Macey's jacket around me tighter. I stepped in and tried to get my eyes to adjust to the dimness. There was no doubt the office was a mess. Food wrappers littered the floor and old newspapers spread over the sofas. I'd expected to find a clean and pristine office… It was the last image I'd have imagined for a girls boarding school's headmistresses office.

I walked over to the desk where some kind of notebook was open; a pen was laid next to it as if someone had been in the middle of writing before being interrupted and throwing the pen down. I leaned over the desk trying to get a better look. The piece of paper was titled 'Possible Sightings' and my heart thumped against my chest. Was this about me?

'Can I help you?'

My blood ran cold as I recognised the voice of Headmistress Morgan… my mom. My sharp eyes caught sight of a picture on her desk. I stared at it intently, a girl of about my age was pictured, and her face filled up most of the frame almost as if it were a school photo. My heart instantly sank… I must have been wrong; this must be Headmistress Morgan's daughter. I was so stupid. But then I gazed more intently at the photo and noticed how the girl's eyes were exactly the same shade as mine but her eyes were closer together. Her features were all really similar to mine in fact.

'Can I help you?' The woman repeated again impatiently, I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head.

'You have a beautiful daughter' my voice shook as I carried on staring intently at the image.

'She not… she's not my daughter… not really' I turned round in time to see Headmistress Morgan's head bow down as she stared at the coffee stain on the floor. I caught sight of Mr Solomon and Zach watching with bated breath from the door.

'Well, I'll leave you to it if you don't mind Rachel; it looks like you have everything under control here' As Mr Solomon spoke something in his eyes told me he knew. He knew who I was. I looked towards Zach who gave me a sympathetic smile before they disappeared through the door and shut it behind them. I was alone with her.

'What… what do you mean she's not your daughter?'

'My daughter's dead, this is a picture of her when she was three that the CIA aged to what she might look like now… what she would have looked like'

'And you believe she's dead?' I worded carefully.

Suddenly my mom looked up sharply, her eyes still unable to meet mine. 'Why shouldn't I? I looked and never found her… I…'

'So you just gave up?' I couldn't hide the disgust in my voice.

My mom suddenly became angry and her voice rose. 'I had to move on with my life! I couldn't keep looking, I just had to let her go… and I'm glad I did! She would be proud of me right now, she wouldn't have wanted me moping around after her when nothing I could do would bring her back… but I never stopped listening'

Suddenly she was beside me and the notebook was in her hands, my stomach gave a sickening lurch.

She thumbed through the pages so quickly they were a blur but I could make out a list of places, dates and times… places she'd thought I'd been.

Suddenly she sighed. 'I keep forgetting I'm going to have to wipe your memory after this conversation, but it's nice to have someone to talk to for once'

My breath suddenly caught in my throat. 'Wipe… wipe my memory?'

'Of course!' my mom gave a chilling laugh. 'Don't worry, you'll wake up tomorrow in your bed back in the town of Roseville and think this was just a strange dream'

'And what if I'm not from the town of Roseville?' I asked angrily.

Suddenly I was pinned up against the wall so fast I didn't have time to blink.

'What… what are you doing?!' I chocked through the sudden pressure on my windpipe.

'You better tell me who you are right now! I thought you were one of the kids from Roseville High who snuck in here for a dare… but you're not are you?' She growled hysterically in panic.

She finally locked her eyes with mine and I was suddenly overcome with emotion. She quickly released the pressure on my neck as she misinterpreted the pain in my eyes.

She quickly looked away in despair.

'Tell me who you're right now, before I kick you out of my school!' She demanded, her eyes still unable to look into mine.

Suddenly I felt my anger flare up, I felt the misery I'd been feeling since the day I was kidnapped at the age of three overcome me, and the pain was unbearable. 'So, you're prepared to kick your own daughter out onto the streets? Can't say I'm not used to it' I growled.

She finally let her eyes connect with mine.

**Review please! Thanks!**


	7. Resentment

**A/N: Jeez, some amazing reviews! Thank you so much I read them all and take them all into account. Also thank you in particular to the person who said they thought my writing had improved since my last story, I read it back after I read that review and it is amazing how much it has changed from my first fan fiction I wrote! Back then I thought getting one review was amazing and now I'm receiving like ten per chapter… it's just crazy and great!**

**Here is the Zammie moment so many of you wanted!**

**Sorry, still have writers block for my other story!**

'You Liar!' Her voice actually hurt my ears it was so loud, her voice held so much hate that I actually jumped backwards.

'You think this is funny, this is a sick, sick joke!'

'Do I look like I'm laughing?!' I replied helplessly, backing against the wall, her furious face making me wonder if she was going to throw me out of the window.

'She's not lying!' I hadn't even heard the door open though Mr Solomon was now standing between me and my mother. I savoured my opportunity.

'Cammie, come back!' Mr Solomon's voice faded into the distance as I ran.

I ran my hand along the winding corridor walls, really doubting the Gallagher Academy Student's intelligence… and my own. I must have passed at least five students who were obviously late to lesson, running as if their lives depended on it… which maybe it did considering the strange feeling I got when around anyone from here… one student even carrying what looked like a gun. Regardless, they sped past me almost as if I were invisible.

My hand finally brushed an uneven stone and I immediately pushed down on it, disappearing into the corridor that held the familiar musty smell I loved. The fresh air from outside whipped sharply at my face and I shivered in the sudden chill but immediately I realised I didn't want to go outside, I wasn't ready to leave yet.

()()()()

'Are you okay?' Zach's voice was kind and caring but something inside me hit a nerve.

'No actually' I snapped rudely. 'I'm not'

Suddenly dust and mud was pounding off the walls behind my back and it took me a while to realise Zach had hit his fist against the earthy walls.

'You don't realise how lucky you are!' Zach stormed over to me and for one horrifying moment I thought he was going to hit me but then he suddenly stopped and fell down onto the floor beside me.

'Sorry' He murmured into the silence.

'You can't just get angry like that and not tell me why…' I whispered.

'I'll tell me mine if you tell me yours?' Zach suggested. I knew he was talking about our pasts.

I opened my mouth, the story of my life on the verge of being revealed to him. The hitting, the pain, the cruel words.

'I don't have a past' I lied. 'I was adopted when I was three, ran away when I was thirteen and here I am… nothing more to it'

Zach raised his eyebrows.

'How about you?' I tried to ask it in a monotone but I was brimming with curiosity. I was sure Zach could sense it.

'Oh, nothing that interesting' Zach smirked.

'Argh!' I groaned in exasperation, causing Zach to smirk more.

'Here…' Zach was suddenly leaning over me and he brushed away the tears that I hadn't realised had been falling.

'Thanks' I sniffed.

'Hey, I'm not all bad, I understand you don't want to talk about what happened to you, but if you ever need someone to talk to then-'

'Maybe I do want to tell someone' I suddenly exhaled the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

'Well I'm all ears' Zach smiled without a hint of his usual smirk.

'It… started… when I was twelve' I started, my voice so low that I wasn't sure Zach could hear it, but the concerned look on his face told me he had. He held onto my hand tightly and I finally noticed the way I was uncontrollably trembling.

'You don't have to tell me… if you don't want to' Zach suddenly seemed scared to hear it.

'No' I shook my head. 'I want to tell you'

Zach nodded.

'I came back from school late, I'd been staying to do extra Geography tuition, but my… Dad…' I practically spat out the word, my hate for him stronger than the pain he'd caused me. 'My dad thought I'd been round a boys house, he hit me, but then my mom came home from work as he was getting out a knife and…'

I glanced at Zach and noticed he was holding his breathe.

'He stabbed me, he stabbed me in the stomach, he wanted to kill me but my mom fought him off of me… he stabbed her instead. She got it in the heart. She died. It should have been me.'

'No, no, no' Zach shook his head obstinately as if he was trying to shake the words I'd just said out of his head.

'I went to hospital of course; my dad went to jail, while my mom was put into the ground. They said I'd get over it, they said I'd make a full recovery… physically I did… but mentally, well, I guess I'll never get over it. Watching my dad kill my mom, doing nothing about it… it was my fault!'

'Never say that! It's a lie Cammie, you deserve to be here right now... breathing, alive'

I shook my head, my whole body trembled in Zach's arms and my tears soaked through to his shirt but he didn't seem to care.

'I don't, I should be the one dead' I sobbed.

Suddenly Zach's face turned grave and his body tensed, I had a feeling he was speaking personally as he said 'Many people deserve to be dead Cammie, but not you'

His hand was suddenly against my stomach and I felt him gently lift Macey's top above my slim stomach. He bushed his fingers against the faded scar running down my skin. I flinched.

'Does it hurt?' Zach murmured.

'A little' I admitted.

Zach pulled my top down over the scar again, his face contorted with rage.

'How could anyone do that to you?'

I smiled a watery smile at him. 'I know it looks horrible, I look…'

'Beautiful' Zach finished for me. 'You're beautiful Cammie'

Zach brushed the stray piece of hair behind my ear, leaning into me, his breathe warm against my face…

'Ahem' Someone cleared their throat loudly behind me and I jumped back from Zach in shock.

'Did you have to sneak up on us like that?!' Zach raged as we turned around to face Mr Solomon.

I quickly wiped the tears away from my face, hoping my red eyes wouldn't betray me.

'You of all people should know that carelessness isn't an option in this profession Zach' Mr Solomon replied sternly.

I frowned. Why did everyone here seem to talk in riddles?

'You still haven't told her?' Mr Solomon frowned as he noticed my reaction.

'Told me what?' I answered for him.

'We were talking about… other stuff instead' Zach looked at the floor.

'Well that's fine, I'm sure Ms Morgan would like the chance to explain everything herself'

'And what if I don't want to speak to her? What if I just want to go home?' I replied obstinately.

'Well from what I hear you don't actually have a home to go to' Mr Solomon replied smugly. I blushed. I instantly hated him.

'The streets work fine for me' I replied angrily. Who did this man think he was? 'If you don't remember I've been out there for three years anyway'

'Of course I remember' Mr Solomon's voice suddenly softened. 'Look, whatever I say won't sound right, you need to speak to…' I watched with satisfaction as Mr Solomon debated whether to call her my mom or not.

'Ms Morgan' I finished for him. 'I need to speak to Ms Morgan'

Mr Solomon's face fell. 'Very well then, I'll take you to… _Ms Morgan'_

He walked with me and Zach along the corridor, practically dragging me along. Everyone stared at me in awe thinking I was probably very important to be being lead around the school by Mr Solomon. I shied away under everyone's intimidating glances.

'I heard she was the President's daughter!' One girl exclaimed behind me.

'Oh shut up Tina' I heard the voice of Macey reply angrily.

()()()()

The office felt even darker than it had before, a colder air seemed to have infected it.

'Please stay with me Zach' I pulled him through the door with me.

'I'm sorry Cammie, I can't' Zach pulled away. 'You and Ms Morgan need to sort this out together'

'Zach, you come with me now' Mr Solomon demanded. I scowled at him.

'I'm on your side Cammie' Mr Solomon whispered to me before he walked out of the door with Zach. 'Ms Morgan will be along in a minute'

I kicked at the loose floorboard, not stopping as I heard the door open.

'Would you like to take a seat?' The woman's voice was so quiet I barely heard her. I shook my head.

'A drink perhaps?' She asked a little louder, gaining confidence.

'No' I replied rudely, feeling my temper flare up. 'I want to know why you never went looking for me, why you let them take me when I was three years old, why you have no pictures of me and… I want to know where my dad is'

**Review please! Thanks!**


	8. Little Girl

**A/N: AHH ZAMIE MOMENT ALERT ;)**

**This took such an amazingly long time to write so just a few seconds of your time is required to review. Please! **

**Thank You!**

Before I had time to blink my mom was across the room.

'What are you…?'

'Wait' My mom directed.

She suddenly pressed a button revealing what looked like a filing cabinet.

'Take a look' She spoke weakly as she sat down on the plush leather sofa and buried her head in her hands as if she couldn't bear to look at me.

The first thing that I noticed about the filing cabinet was how neat it was in comparison the messy office. The draws were labelled with dates, one labelled simply 'pictures'.

I took a deep breath as I dove in to the first draw. It was rammed full. I pulled out file after file, pictures of a little girl making my heart stop. It was me… but it wasn't; I felt nothing.

'These are of me?' I asked meekly.

'Of course' my mom croaked, not raising her head.

I felt sick. I couldn't look at this happy little girl that had once been me.

I pulled some of the other draws out. There were pictures of girls that were the relevant ages in the draw for the relevant date all with a little resemblance to me. But none of them were me.

'We investigated every picture that looked a little like you, every girl your age, all the schools'

I suddenly remembered Clarie and the way her parents had plastered the media with her face.

'And you didn't even think to release any photos of me on the news? No campaigns?' I chocked back the tears. 'All this time I was…' I stopped suddenly, too scared to finish my sentence.

Suddenly my mom seemed alert.

'That's enough for today, you should sleep, I'm sure you're tired'

I shook my head violently. 'Sleep? Are you crazy? I've been trying to find answers since I was thirteen and now I can finally get them and…'

'No!' My mom shouted. 'Don't you understand? There's some things you just don't want to know!'

'If you won't tell me then fine, I guess I'll just…'

'No!' My mom pleaded with me urgently, suddenly grabbing my arm tightly.

'Ouch!' I cried out indignantly.

My mom frowned at me for a second and it wasn't until I looked down at my arm that I realised she'd hardly touched me.

Before I could stop her she'd rolled up my sleeve. Vibrant bruises were etched into my skin, years old. My skin had been so damaged they'd never faded. I turned away.

'We'll get you to the hospital right away and…'

'No' I stopped her simply and pulled my arm away roughly, rolling down my sleeve.

'But…' My mom stuttered.

'No' I repeated in a daze.

'Cammie where are you going?!' My mom called after me as I backed away from her towards the door.

'So I guess this is just another thing to add to the list of why you don't want me, I'm not perfect, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm too old to be that little girl I once was' My voice was staggered and uneven and even though I was trying to keep a poker face I could feel the pain threatening to give me away.

'No' my mom replied softly. 'No, that's no it, not at all' she sighed. 'You have no idea how long I looked for you, how long I hoped'

I looked into her eyes and felt such a strange sense of longing to know who this woman was. I wanted to know everything about her, her favourite film, her favourite food…

'Where's my dad?'

The connection was suddenly gone and her eyes dropped to the floor.

'He's away… on business… he'll be back soon' She smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

There was at least a minute of awkward silence.

'Do you want to talk about… the bruises?' she murmured to the floor, and I could tell she already knew the answer.

'No' I shrugged. 'I don't tell anyone' it wasn't until I'd spoken that I recognised the lie. I'd told Zach.

'Maybe… maybe one day we can sit down and… talk about things' my mom finally looked me in the eyes.

'Maybe…' I replied with the suggestion that we probably never would.

'So, where do you want to sleep?'

I stared at her in shock. 'Well, I kind of got the impression I would be y'know… leaving? Sleeping on the streets?'

It was my mom's face that then turned to shock. 'Of course not, I would never allow that, not even if the trustees…'

'The trustees?' I questioned.

My mom ignored me. 'So, where would you like to sleep? There's a room that leads off of mine…' She said hopefully. 'or…' She added seeing my look of horror. 'There's a space in Macey, Liz and Bex's room… I know you've spoken to them'

I shrugged. 'Fine, I'll stay in Macey, Bex and Liz's room' I finalised.

'Right…' my mom trailed off. 'Do you have any things I need to get? Clothes you left somewhere?'

I shook my head.

'Nothing…?' My mom asked guilty.

'No, nothing' I replied bluntly.

'Would you like some spare clothes? Some food?'

I decided against telling her that I hadn't eaten for four days, or that I hadn't had new clothes since the day I turned thirteen, the pained looked on her face suggestion she'd heard enough to last her a life time of guilt already.

'No, no I'm fine, but thank you' I added hastily, far too formally to the woman who was supposed to be my mom.

'Would you like me to show you to your room? Or can you find it?'

'I'll be fine'

'Night then Cammie' my mom sighed weakly.

'Night…' I paused still not sure what to call her.

'Ms Morgan' I finally decided on. She tensed.

'Call me… Rachel' She replied.

'Rachel…' I corrected myself before I stepped out the door and shut it.

As soon as I heard the loud click of the door shutting I sank down against it and let the built up sobs escape me. I cried for about twenty minutes straight, crying until I had no tears left. I gently rested my head against the door and suddenly jumped up in shock. I heard sobs again but this time they were coming from the other side of the door. My mom was crying, and regardless of whether I'd known her a day or a year I knew I couldn't stand here listening to my mom cry.

()()()()

'Hey, what's happened?'

I carried on walking.

'You know, you're going the wrong way' I turned to face him, hardly able to hold my anger until I saw his smirk and I felt myself relax.

'Tell me about it' Zach simply stated as he brushed away the tears that had gathered under my eyes.

'I'm just…'

'It's fine' Zach could sense I didn't want to talk about it and he simply pulled me into a hug.

'You look so tired… and thin… when was the last time you ate?' Zach asked full of concern.

'Urm…' I felt my brow crease as I tried to remember. 'Maybe… a few days ago I guess'

Zach's face paled at my response.

'It's fine, I've gone for longer before'

I'd clearly said the wrong thing as I watched Zach's jaw clench.

'This is so, so wrong Cammie, how can you have lived like this for three years?'

I shrugged. 'It was better than being…' I felt my voice rise into a hysterical tremble. 'With… them'

'It's fine' Zach brushed away the hair from my face. 'You're here now' Suddenly Zach let out a sarcastic laugh. 'And I promise you, no one get's through the Gallagher Academy walls'

'I'll take your word for it' I smiled.

'So, can I at least get you some food now?' Zach grimaced as his hands brushed over my waist where my hip bones gutted out alarmingly.

'I guess so' I replied as I let him lead me to the kitchens.

()()()()

I gazed in awe at the food piled up in stacks, almost reaching the ceiling. I watched as Zach grabbed random things from all over the kitchen and I had a suspicion that this wasn't the first time he'd sneaked food away.

'Come here often then?' I joked.

'Hey, a growing boy needs his strength' he replied cockily and then turned to face me, his face suddenly falling. 'Not as much as you though'

He thrust all kinds of food in my direction and I dug in hungrily. After my fifth pancake I literally had to beg Zach to stop.

'I'm full now, seriously Zach!' I exclaimed as he waved a chocolate bar in front of my face. He sighed.

'Fine, they'll be plenty more food at breakfast' He smirked. I groaned.

I let him lead me to my room. His eyes looked me over a few seconds too long, his hand brushed against my face far too coincidently to be an accident.

'I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast' His voice wavered as if he had more he wanted to say.

He suddenly sighed and he seemed to settle on another option. 'Night Cammie' He rushed to say before he disappeared around the corner.

'Night Zach…' I whispered after him.

As soon as he'd turned the corner, out of sight, I inwardly cursed myself. I was never supposed to get close to anyone again, it just caused pain and hurt and loss. I had to back off.

I dragged my aching feet into the room and saw a pair of pyjamas had been neatly laid on the bed that I was certain hadn't been there before. The designer label suggested they were Macey's.

I gazed around the dark room. The moonlight from the window was shining onto me but the heavy and even breathing of three people reassured me no one was watching. I stripped off my clothes and changed into Macey's pyjamas.

'Cammie is that you?' someone asked groggily.

I swore under my breath and quickly pulled on the t-shirt over my bruised and broken body.

'Yes' I whispered hoarsely.

'What… what happened to you?' I stared horrified as Liz's gaze locked on the scar on my stomach. The knife mark.

I turned my back on her instantly.

'Do you want me to get your mom?'

'No!' I exclaimed too loudly. I heard Macey murmur in her sleep and roll over. I held my breath until I heard her gentle snores again. I lowered my voice urgently 'Listen Liz, you can't tell anyone about this, please!'

Liz looked at me and finally her expression relaxed. 'Of course I won't… but you should'

'I will' I lied.

Liz nodded, still looking like she was half asleep as fell back against the pillow and fell straight back to sleep.

I sighed as I climbed into bed, shivering in the thin pyjamas that despite my midnight snack hung off of me like a tent. I was out of it before my head hit the pillow.

()()()()

'Cammie get up or you'll be late! Macey needs to do your makeup!'

I frowned into my pillow, wondering why my nightmare wasn't ending. Then I realised, it was reality. A few floors down was a mom who didn't want me, a few floors up was a boy who I was allowing to get too close to me and in the room with me right now were girls who were prepared to torture me with makeup. I groaned.

My head pounded and as I glanced at the clock I realised I'd had about four hours sleep. Still, compared to everything I'd been through it was nothing that I couldn't handle and I unwillingly dragged myself out of bed. I slouched around the room, blindly grabbing the clothes Macey handed me and changing in the bathroom before being pushed into a chair in front of Macey who was equipped with a makeup brush and mascara.

'Wow Cammie, you look great!' Bex gasped. I gaped at myself in the mirror. My now rather long hair had been gently curled and Macey's clothes although rather large for me were still the best quality money could buy.

'Thanks' I smiled for about the third time since I'd been in this hell hole. But then I caught sight of Liz who was staring at me. She quickly looked away. I knew she wouldn't forget our conversation from last night in a hurry.

()()()()

Breakfast passed in a blur.

'Why is there a sign saying French?' I questioned Bex curiously.

'We always speak in different languages at meal times' Bex explained as if it were totally normal. 'Didn't your…' Bex suddenly paused as she caught Macey's warning look, almost as if she'd been caught saying too much. I had a feeling there was some underlying secret that I wasn't being told… it wouldn't have been the first time.

Everyone gaped at me as I walked into the grand hall. The presumably seventh graders looked up at me in awe in comparison to the Seniors who looked down on me with scrutinising stares.

The talking began before I'd even sat at the table.

'So, _Cammie'_ One girl began to speak to me. 'Where are you from?'

I lied easily, surprising even myself, I'd always been a good liar.

As soon as everyone had finished I got up along with Bex, Macey and Liz and began to follow them out.

'Not so fast Ms Morgan!' Someone called out loudly behind me. I spun around to face Mr Solomon. I raised my eyebrows at him.

'You can't go to lessons with everyone else, I'll be teaching you separately'

I rolled my eyes.

'I don't need special treatment you know' I spat out at him.

'Oh, well actually you do Ms Morgan' Mr Solomon raised his eyebrows as if daring me to question him further. Students began to stop and stare at our heated conversation. I didn't like Mr Solomon.

'Look here sir' I retorted rudely. 'I don't need any extra snobby school tuition from anyone, least of all you'

Everyone gasped at my outburst, some of the seventh graders looked like they were about to pass out.

Mr Solomon scowled at me, his scowl deepening as I smirked at him.

'Don't you kids have places to be?' He growled at them and they instantly jumped back to life, carrying on their walk to their classes. Mr Solomon turned his attention back to me.

'I'm on your side remember… Look here Ms Morgan, you can make this easy or hard but either way you know too much, so it's in your best interest to…'

'I know too much?' I sniggered rudely. 'Oh yeah, like what a dump this is, what a…'

'Please go with Mr Solomon…' A voice so timid spoke out behind me that at first I wondered if I imagined it. I turned to face my mom.

'Please, he'll explain everything later, just for now go with him' she begged. I looked at her frail frame, her lifeless hair and the dark circles under her eyes.

'Okay' I sighed. 'If you promise to tell me everything later, something's… different… about this place'

'Very observant' I turned back to Mr Solomon and wondered if he'd actually praised me or if I was going crazy. 'She's certainly Matthew's daughter'

My mom froze.

'Anyway' Mr Solomon quickly continued. 'Follow me please Ms Morgan'

()()()()

'How much longer do I have to wait in here' I moaned, glancing around the old and dull classroom again.

'Just until after lunch when I have the chance to explain everything' Mr Solomon told me.

'Funny joke' I murmured, looking up at the poster above Mr Solomon's head. 'An advertisement for Invisible ink… just brilliant'

'Yes…' Mr Solomon smirked as if the joke was on me instead. 'A very funny joke indeed' He mocked.

Suddenly I jumped as the door was pushed open.

Mr Solomon sighed aggravated. 'Was the retina scan lock enough of a hint that I didn't want to be disturbed Dr Fibbs?'

'I'm sorry sir!' I recognised the man from yesterday when he'd passed out cold on the floor in front of me from some crazy science experiment. 'But this couldn't wait'

Mr Solomon glanced cautiously at me as if he were scared that I couldn't be trusted, but then his face relaxed and he sighed.

'Oh, she doesn't know yet?' Dr Fibbs pointed to me. I pouted.

'Nope, I'm telling her everything later though so it's fine, we can talk here'

'Great! Well, I've just invented a sleeping potion, it's odour is so powerful it can knock men out for several hours, I'm not sure how it works on children yet though, I'm guessing it's a little weaker on them, but I was wondering…' Dr Fibbs rattled on.

'This can wait' Mr Solomon objected. 'I thought this was important Dr Fibbs'

'Oh, it is!' Dr Fibbs cried indignantly, a little put out. 'I'll come back later then'

Dr Fibbs began to edge backwards.

'Watch out for that-!' Mr Solomon began to shout. But it was too late.

Dr Fibbs collided with the chair; he fell to the floor, the potion smashing in front of him. Instantly a green vapour arose from the vial and as it surrounded him he passed out cold.

Mr Solomon was rapidly blinking, trying to stay awake.

'Don't… you… move… from… here…' He managed to pant out before also falling onto the floor.

My head began to cloud and my eyes passed over the open door, I didn't hesitate, I ran for it.

()()()()

I swayed on the spot as I looked into the first classroom I came to. I noticed Liz's blonde hair and watched in awe as she seemed to recite something in another language.

'Very good Liz!' A woman exclaimed, she was absolutely stunning. She looked a little like my mom, but less worn out.

'Now, weapons…' She began to say.

I stayed in the doorway, lurking in the shadows, willing myself not to pass out as the sleeping potion began to cloud my head.

'Zach, would you please…' The woman began to say. 'It's fine if you don't want to, I understand, but it would be good if you could show the class how to put it together'

Suddenly Zach was out of his seat, staring at a pile of bolts and pieces of metal. Quicker than I could blink he began to assemble them, building them into something.

Zach was holding a gun.

I gasped and the class all turned towards me.

'Cammie, let me explain!' Zach hurried to say as he dropped the gun onto the table and it broke into millions of pieces.

'Oh god…' The woman exclaimed as she realised what I'd seen. A sixteen year old boy assembling a gun.

But before I could say anything I felt the sleeping potion tug away the last of my consciousness, the last thing I saw was the image in the back of my mind, the image of Zach holding a gun.

**Review please! Thanks!**


	9. Code Red

**A/N: Absolutely hate this chapter… I'm sorry… next chapter will be better though and more exciting – promise! **

'Cammie, can you hear me?'

'No' I groaned.

I heard laughing at my response. I felt cold stone against my back and my head throbbed.

'Give her some space!' a boy exclaimed. A boy. Zach.

I suddenly remembered what had happened before I passed out… Zach assembling and holding a gun.

'Just leave me alone' I mumbled.

I heard giggling again and realised the whole class was probably gathered around me.

'Cammie, it's Bex' I heard someone forcing their way through the crowd of people.

I gave one last groan and forced myself to sit up.

'What happened?' Bex asked me gently.

'Dr Fibbs… sleeping potion… ran…' I managed to mumble out.

'Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing?' I heard Liz suggest.

'No!' I cried out at once. 'Look, I'm fine' I managed to shakily pull myself up.

Everyone looked at me worriedly. 'The only thing I need is answers' I muttered angrily.

The beautiful woman approached me and kindly draped her arm around me.

'I knew this would happen, I told Rachel she should have told you much earlier'

I shrugged away from her arm. 'Well tell me now then!' I yelled at her. 'Tell me now or I'm out of here!'

'Your mom or Mr Solomon should be the one to explain, I really shouldn't…' The woman started to say.

'Bye then' I cut her off in disgust. How could everyone expect me to stay here and be the only one that didn't know about what was happening?

I began to push through the crowd of girls.

'Cammie!' I heard Macey call after me.

'Just let her go girls. Let her have some space' I could have sworn the woman was crying… although I had no idea why, she was surely just a teacher?

'You're going to have to tell her one day Abby' I heard Zach mutter to her behind me, something I was sure I wasn't meant to hear.

Then I heard her sob. 'I know!'

I carried on walking down the corridor. I dragged my feet along, realising less people seemed to notice me when I walked in the shadows of the tall walls and blended into the sea of girls who were now making their way to lunch.

I quickly pressed myself against the wall as I saw my mom coming my way from the other end of the corridor. She was looking around desperately and I felt a pang of guilt. Still, if she was just going to avoid my questions and lie to me I really didn't see the point of talking to her.

'She's so worried about you; she thinks you left you know'

'Great' I spun around to face Zach who had somehow pressed himself against the wall next to me.

'You don't know who that woman is do you? The teacher?'

I was suddenly unconditionally mad. 'Of course I don't Zach!' I yelled. 'Because no one will tell me anything!'

Zach took a step away from me, maybe even looking slightly scared.

'Oh there you are Cammie!' I heard someone exclaim in relief behind me and I cursed myself for being so careless and shouting at Zach.

'Here I am…' I replied angrily, not taking my eyes off of Zach.

'Please come with me' my mom begged behind me. 'I know you're angry, but I can explain'

'I want to know everything' I warned her, finally turning to face her. 'And I mean everything'

'Of course' My mom agreed, but she couldn't meet my eyes.

I sighed.

'See you later then…' Zach said, but I knew it was question.

'Maybe' I answered. The image of Zach holding a gun was still in the forefront of my mind.

I followed my mom through the castle and was surprised when I walked into her office and the teacher named Abby was sat there, along with a very grumpy and pained Mr Solomon. He looked like he had a bad headache from the sleeping potion. I smirked.

'Take a seat' my mom offered.

'No thanks' I replied.

'Cammie, Headmistress Morgan just told you to take a seat' I stared in shock at Abby's hostile tone and did as I was told.

My mom paced the room for a while, probably wondering where to start.

I fiddled with the hem of the school skirt Macey had given me nervously.

'How about you start with your story?' Abby asked gently and she was suddenly beside me.

I shook my head, willing myself not to cry, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

'Please? Maybe we can help?' She suggested her voice still gentle and kind.

'You won't be able to help!' I burst out, suddenly sobbing.

'Please Cammie' Abby smoothed my hair in an almost motherly gesture. My mom was still pacing the room like she was in a trance.

I didn't know where to start.

'Well, I was kidnapped when I was three, obviously you know that part' I looked down at the floor but Abby didn't interrupt me, she waited patiently for me to carry on. 'Then I think the kidnapper got into a fight… they died… and I was left in the street'

'That was your dad' Abby suddenly smiled. 'Your dad broke into where they were keeping you to kill them and find you but he too was injured so he wasn't strong enough to get to you'

I frowned suddenly. 'But… but I thought my dad was in the army'

I noticed Abby look sharply towards my mom and my mom gave her a pleading look back.

'He is' Abby rushed to say. I glanced at Mr Solomon who nodded too, but wouldn't look at me.

'So…' I continued. 'My adoptive parents were nice at first.' I looked at my mom guiltily. 'My mom was lovely' my mom suddenly stopped pacing and gave me her full attention.

'My adoptive dad though… they say he was… mental' I paused for a second to compose myself and then progressed to tell them about the stabbing, watching their faces fall in shock.

'He'll be in jail for life, I'll never see him again' I finished.

'And how did you find us?' I heard my mom's voice crack.

I smiled suddenly. 'I saw Zach, he saw me steal something on a train and he thought I went to this school for some reason… and then he found out my name… and, well, you can guess the rest'

Abby's arm tightened around my shoulders. 'At least you found us… eventually'

I nodded. 'Eventually' I repeated.

Abby sighed. 'You know we tried to find you don't you? How long we looked for you?'

'Well I never saw myself on the news' I retorted, shaking her arm off. 'I never found a missing report filed about me'

Abby shook her head sadly. 'We couldn't do that… there are bad people out there Cammie, we couldn't have the wrong people finding you'

'And who are these bad people?' I raged.

'You don't have high enough… clearance… for us to tell you that. Anyway, it doesn't matter; we have the matter under control'

'So are you going to tell me what this school is then?' I asked impatiently.

Abby looked to Mr Solomon and my mom who both nodded.

'Sure' She shrugged. 'This is a school for spies'

My eyes widened, my hands stopped fiddling with my skirt and I gasped.

'Is this a joke?' I finally asked warily.

'Think about it Cammie' Abby sighed. 'An all-girls boarding school in a deserted town, it's the perfect cover. Dr Fibbs is a spy who works on the research and development track and he developed a sleeping potion. In my class I was teaching the girls to assemble a gun… just encase'

'So Zach's a spy too?' I asked, feeling like I was about to pass out again.

'Yes, there's a spy school for boys too so we did an exchange with Blackthorne, they're a more… elite spy group… Zach had already been taught how to assemble a gun…'

I sank back against the cushions.

'I know it's a lot to take in… but you have to understand Cammie that what we've told you stays in this building, no one knows about what this school really is' Mr Solomon pressed on.

'Why would I tell anyone?' I asked weakly. 'But why did you trust me with this?'

'Because… because… you're my daughter' my mom looked down at the floor.

'And because you're my niece' Abby smiled.

'Wow' I breathed. I liked Abby; she had this authorative kind of air about her that instantly made me like her… kind of the opposite to my mom.

'So… Aunt Abby' I smiled, trying it for size. 'Do you know my dad? I can't wait to meet him!'

'Yes…' Aunt Abby rushed to say. 'He's… great' She glanced at my mom.

'Are you going to teach me?' I asked Aunt Abby, really hoping she would.

'Probably not, your mom said she would tutor you until you catch up' I felt my face fall. 'We'll hang out though, get to know each other' she promised quickly.

'Okay' I agreed.

'So, would you be prepared to start working tomorrow?' My mom asked. 'You don't have to, I know you've been through a lot… but the sooner you can catch up the better'

'Tomorrow… tomorrow would be fine' I agreed.

'Rachel, maybe it would be best for me to put her in the right class for her age and just see how she does, if she's been on the streets then I'm sure she's picked up some things' Mr Solomon asked.

'Is that okay with you Cammie?' My mom asked.

'Yes!' I cried too keenly, happy that I wouldn't be stuck in a room with my mom all day.

'Okay great' Abby confirmed. 'We'll put her in with her age group and see how it goes'

I nodded.

'Here, these books should start you off nicely' Mr Solomon grinned as he handed me about a dozen textbooks.

'All… all of these?' I asked in horror.

'These need to be read tonight in preparation for my lesson tomorrow' Mr Solomon confirmed smugly as he passed them to me, almost crushing my arms.

'Mr Solomon, I'm sure that's not necessary!' My mom exclaimed. 'She…'

'Needs to catch up' Mr Solomon interrupted her. 'Sorry Cammie this is the only way'

'It's… fine' I chocked on my words as I stood up and tried to hold onto all the books without breaking my arms.

'See you at dinner Cammie' Abby said as she opened the door for me.

I stepped out and saw Zach waiting at the end of the corridor. I went the other way.

'Wait!' Zach panted as he ran after me. 'I take it they told you?'

'Yes' I replied bluntly, still concentrating on not dropping the books on my feet.

'Here, let me take that' Zach offered.

'No thanks' I replied, just as a book slipped from my hands and Zach swiftly caught it. He shot me a smug look.

'Fine' I sighed in exasperation as I passed him half of the books and sighed in relief as I felt the wait on my hands lessen considerably. 'Thanks'

'No problem…' Zach started and then paused. 'So is there a particular reason you're annoyed with me?'

'Well, I don't know Zach' I replied sarcastically. 'It could have something to do with the fact you lied to me, or that I just caught you holding a gun'

We came to my room and I stalked in, dumping the books on my bed and watching Zach do the same.

'I didn't lie' Zach retorted gently. 'I just… never told you the full story'

I rolled my eyes.

'And I don't _enjoy_ holding guns Cammie, Abby just asked me to show everyone… because that's the type of thing we learn…'

Suddenly I realised how unreasonable I was being, of course Zach would learn that as a spy… it didn't mean he was capable of murder. After all, I would probably be learning that soon.

'You've never… killed anyone?' I questioned.

Zach looked at me shocked. 'No, of course I haven't!'

'Sorry' I shook off the thought.

'It's fine' Zach replied calmly and I was suddenly aware of how close we were, and how Zach's hands were now entwined with mine.

'Oh… sorry to interrupt' Liz said timidly from the door. I instantly let go of Zach.

'It's fine… sorry I didn't see you there Liz'

'I'll… see you at dinner Cammie' Zach muttered, shooting me a smile and fleeing out of the door.

Liz instantly grinned at me…. But then she seemed to remember something and her face fell.

'I told my mom… about the bruises' I told her, sensing her discomfort at having to keep such a big secret.

'Really?!' Her face instantly lit up.

'Yes' I smiled. 'I don't think they were too happy about it… obviously… but…' I shrugged.

'Past is past' Liz smiled. 'You can have a fresh start here now'

'Yeah' I agreed as I eyed the books I'd been given.

'Oh wow!' enthused Liz as she saw the pile. 'You're so lucky you get to read those books for the first time, they're really good!'

'Mhmm...' I muttered, unconvinced.

'Are you coming to dinner? Bex and Macey are already there'

I was about to decline the offer and begin my pile of reading that I had no hope of finishing by tomorrow until Zach appeared in the doorway.

'Of course she's coming to dinner Liz'

Liz beamed and she grabbed my arm gently and led me towards the main hall, Zach following closely behind.

'What's for…' I started to say but my voice was instantly cut off by a piercing siren.

I paused, petrified as the ringing continued to blare out and suddenly the statue in front of me was behind bars, the paintings beside me had somehow dissolved into the wall.

'Follow me!' Zach yelled. But I stood frozen.

'Move! Cammie move now!' and then suddenly I was practically shoved into the wall and my heart stopped as I realised a bullet had just flown past me.

Zach pushed me behind him and the only thing I could now hear was the constant scream of the siren.

'CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED'

**Review please! Thanks!**


	10. Torture

**A/N: I know… finally an update! This is a long chapter though so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your patience and reviews. **

All around me the girls from the younger years sprinted down the corridors giggling, acting like this was the most fun they'd ever had. I tried to force my body through the small gap under Zach's arm but he shoved me roughly back against the wall.

His brow was furrowed in confusion.

'What is it?' I yelled over the blaring sirens.

'I don't understand…' he murmured to himself 'Code Red's protect us from strangers… Code Blacks are to protect us against enemies… Someone's in here is firing gunshots and they haven't set off the…'

'CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK'

'Okay, that's more like it' Zach cursed.

The code black siren was even louder than the red; I had to clamp my hands over my ears.

All of a sudden the seventh graders excited shrieks stopped and their faces registered horror as they too processed the horrifying change of sirens.

'We need to get away from here' Zach yelled at me.

'We can't just leave all the seventh graders here!' I exclaimed as I glanced around at their panic stricken faces.

'They're not after the seventh graders Cammie, they're after you!' Zach pulled me up and began to drag me down the corridor, by the time we reached the corner I was out of breath.

Zach was muttering furiously to himself and then suddenly his face lit up.

'This way!' He yelled over the sirens as he pulled me through a gap in the wall that I could have sworn wasn't there before.

The sound of the siren was instantly muted and we were plunged into darkness as Zach pushed something and the secret passageway entrance closed.

Something was instantly telling me that there was something not quite right about the passageway… that there was a problem.

'Zach, watch out!' I yelled as someone lunged through the darkness towards him with a knife.

He dodged just in time and grabbed the offender's hand. I watched as the attacker plummeted to the floor painfully and I heard a sickening snap that made me gasp.

Zach was instantly back over to me and as my eyes began to grow accustomed to the darkness I could see we were now alone.

'I think it's…' I started to say, but Zach immediately shushed me as he too looked around the room, his spy instincts examining it much closer than I had.

Zach shook his head then in frustration and I knew we weren't alone.

Zach began to edge away from me slowly and I could see him debating in his head whether it was best to stay and protect me or try and attack the person lurking in the shadows. I didn't want him getting hurt trying to protect me so I gave him a nudge of reassurance to let him know I was okay.

He gave me a silent nod and then I watched him disappear into the darkest depth of the corridor.

I held my breath as I listened for any sign of a fight or struggle; but I heard nothing.

My eyes locked on the knife that was still clasped in the attacker's hand that Zach had knocked out.

I forced my feet to move and I picked up the knife, feeling the cold metal of the handle. I shuddered, the knife bringing back memories of the past. I weakly tried to shake the fears from my head and walked slowly towards the back of the dark corridor. I stared down at my feet to check that they were moving.

'Are you okay dear?'

I jumped back suddenly, letting the knife slip from my grasp slightly.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you' the woman said kindly.

She stepped out of the shadows, she was pretty, she reminded me slightly of someone but I couldn't quite think of whom.

'Who… who are you?' I asked shakily, not quite ready to lower the knife.

'I'm a teacher here of course!' I frowned suddenly but then realised the way I had thought her face familiar and so I relaxed.

'Now, would you like to give me the knife? I'm not going to hurt you' she pushed gently.

I dropped it to the ground.

'Where did Zach go?'

Her face suddenly seemed to pale. 'He's waiting outside for you' her voice held a hint of bitterness.

'Outside?'

'Yes' she laughed mockingly. 'The mansion is being attacked you know'

'Oh, of course' I blushed stupidly, but I was unable to ignore the hurt about the fact that Zach had just left me.

'Follow me' She urged.

We walked down the corridor for over five minutes, I felt her eyes bore into the back of my head and she ushered me along quickly until I finally felt the cold air slicing my skin.

I recognised where we were immediately as I stepped out into the bitterly cold air, gasping as I took in the snow coated ground.

I had to squint my eyes in the sudden light; blinded for a second.

'This way' the woman pushed me roughly forward as we walked out of the mansion gates and onto the road. I wondered where the guards were… probably inside dealing with the attackers.

'Did… did you know my dad?'

I don't know what made me ask it in the middle of Gallagher being attacked, at probably the worst time I could've, but I did. I was certain that if she was a teacher she might be able to tell me more than I knew… which wasn't much.

The woman stared at me for a moment, also as if she were assessing me.

'What do you already know about him?' She asked carefully.

'I know he's in the army… that's about it'

She laughed coldly.

'So that's what they told you'

I stopped walking.

'What do you mean?'

She paused suddenly, almost as if she had thought of an idea.

'I'll take you to him… if you like?'

'You're not a teacher are you?' I asked suddenly.

'No' she admitted, but I wasn't scared of her, she knew my dad.

'What are you doing here then' I asked.

'I came here specifically to talk to you, if I'm honest'

'To take me to my dad?' I asked eagerly.

'Yes' she smiled. 'He really wants to see you'

My heart pounded against my chest.

'And Zach?' I asked.

'He was in on it too, he was the one who told us about the lies your mom told you about your dad, he's waiting in the car for us, so we better hurry up'

I suddenly felt worried… 'Zach… told you? About me?'

She glanced at me sharply. 'Yes, I didn't realise that was a problem'

I looked down to the floor. 'It's not' I lied. I thought I could trust Zach.

We rounded the corner; a posh looking car was parked up on the verge, coated in mud.

'Get in the car, Zach's waiting in there for you'

I opened the car door and peered inside. 'Zach are you okay?' I asked worriedly.

Zach was slumped in the car, his body lying across the seat.

'Is he… sleeping?' I asked puzzled.

'Well Cammie, you really are more stupid than your dead dad'

I spun around quickly.

'What have you done to Zach?' I asked urgently.

'Oh he'll be awake in a few hours' she smirked.

'And who are you?' I asked. But deep down I already knew, the resemblance was too much to ignore.

She laughed at me. 'I'm Zach's mom, Catherine, it's nice to meet you'

I looked around frantically for an escape but Catherine had me pinned against the car before I could blink.

'What do you want with me?' I gritted my teeth through the pain of Catherine's firm grasp on my wrists.

'Oh you'll find out soon enough' Catherine smirked at me again.

I didn't have time to scream before I felt a needle pierce my skin and a sickly smelling rag was covering my face making me feel insanely dizzy. I dropped to the floor and blacked out.

()()()()

'Cammie! Cammie you need to wake up now!'

I rolled over onto my side and gasped at the numbness of my body, I felt like I hadn't moved for weeks.

'Cammie, are you hurt?!'

I didn't reply, because it was the last person I wanted to be with right now.

'Please just let me know if you're hurt, you've been out of it for two weeks!'

I immediately opened my eyes.

'Two weeks?!' I gasped, my voice coming out as a rasp.

'Here, have some water' Zach said gently as he helped me sit up.

I gulped the water down thirstily ignoring the throbbing in my throat.

'How are you feeling?' Zach asked.

'I… I don't know…' I whispered. I flexed the muscles in my body but nothing appeared to be hurting… I just felt numb… but then, I'd apparently been asleep for two week.

'What… happened?' I asked weakly.

'She knocked me out in the corridor and brought me to the car… I was only out for about a day though, when I woke up we were shut in this room and you were lying unconscious next to me'

I finally looked up from the floor and looked around the tiny room. It was coated in a layer of dust, an old rusty bed took up most of the room, there was a small bathroom that lead off from the room and that was about all you could say about it.

'I know it's a dump' Zach said noticing me looking around.

'You lied to me' I said bluntly.

It was Zach's turn to look to the floor. 'I didn't lie exactly, and I didn't tell her anything about you either' he mumbled. 'I said you wouldn't want to know about my past'

'Well I wouldn't be here if you'd told me about your mom being a kidnapper'

'I know and I'm so sorry' Zach looked genuinely distraught as he looked up at me. I know it sucks to be stuck in here but I really don't think Catherine will hurt you, she…'

'Oh is that right Zachary?'

I felt Zach tense beside me and I forgot my anger for a second as fear overtook me as I looked up at Catherine. I grabbed onto Zach's hand.

'Cammie, come with me, I need to ask you some questions in the… interrogation chamber' she smirked.

'No!' Zach leapt up from beside me and stood protectively in front of me. 'No, no you can't do that to her!'

'What is it?' I asked in alarm but Zach seemed scared to tell me.

'I'm afraid if you don't stand aside Zach then I'm just going to have to drug you again'

I touched Zach reassuringly on the shoulder. 'I'll be fine'

Catherine nodded and rolled her eyes 'You'll be fine if you tell us what we want to know'

I shrugged and followed Catherine out the door; Zach stood guiltily in the room as Catherine locked the door and I glanced back and gave him a reassuring smile.

I followed Catherine down the corridor, looking around for places that could possibly be an escape route.

'Don't waste your time; we're in the middle of nowhere anyway'

I sighed.

()()()()

'Is… is this a joke?' I asked shakily as I stepped into the room and realised why she had called it the interrogation chamber.

'No' Catherine replied bluntly. 'Tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt, this is… just encase you won't cooperate'

'I will!' I cried obstinately. 'Just please, don't tie me to that!' I gestured towards the scarily high ropes hanging off the wall.

'Rules and regulations' she laughed cruelly and began to drag me over to the ropes. She flung my wrists into the loops and tightened it. I immediately cried out in pain as the ropes dug into my wrists, cutting them and causing blood to cascade down my arm.

'Please, no!' I cried out as Catherine's fingers brushed over a knife on the table.

'Hopefully they'll be no need for this' She smirked. 'But we'll see'

She paced around the room with an air of authority, security guards mirrored her every move as they watched me intently as if I were a trained assassin about to attack.

My cries of pain began to become quieter and muffled as the stinging pain in my wrists turned into a dull and numbing pain.

'See, not so bad is it?' Catherine smirked. I glared at her.

'Now, It's so lovely you decided to return home to your mom and…'

'Where's my dad?' I asked in a monotone.

Suddenly I heard a sickening crack and I gasped at the fire that erupted through the right hand side of my body as one of the guards hit me.

'No interrupting!' Catherine growled. 'Now, there's something I want from you…'

I kept a straight face, trying not to grimace in pain.

'As your mom is the head teacher I think it will be pretty easy. I want you to get me that alumni list. I'll let you go, free you, but you must get me the alumni list'

'Why do you want it?' I asked, but immediately regretted it as something smashed into my head, casing red to streak across my face along with a blinding pain.

'I told you not to interrupt!' Catherine hissed at me. 'What I want it for is none of your concern, but if you don't get it for me then I will have no hesitation over killing your mom'

I thought back to the woman in the castle. Could I really consider her my mom yet? No. She was almost like a stranger to me. When you looked at your mom you were meant to feel love and some kind of special connection… I felt nothing. But still, I couldn't allow her to die over something that was my fault.

'Where is it?' I asked shakily, bracing myself for the hit, but Catherine must have thought it a valid question as I felt nothing.

'You'll have to find out' Catherine smirked at me again. 'I have no idea'

'So your making me do this because you can't be bothered to do it yourself?'

This time the pain was excruciating, right on the calf of my leg. I gritted my teeth through the pain.

'You will do this for me Cammie' Catherine paced the room with an air of authority. 'I need that list… _Urgently. _If you don't do this for me I will have no trouble finding you and your mom'

'What about everyone else? Won't Zach guess what I'm doing and stop me? Or what if someone else…'

I felt the punch collide against my stomach this time.

'Zach won't find out, no one will, because you won't tell them'

I frowned in response. It sounded pretty much like mission impossible. Zach was surely going to guess what had happened after I walked back into the room bruised and beaten.

'We will pretend you escaped, when we take you back to the room we won't lock the door, Zach will think it was a careless mistake and you can both escape, you can't tell Zach anything, and then you will get me my list, I will be in contact with you shortly'

I nodded.

Everything was tinted with a haze as I tried to fight the unconsciousness but soon enough the ropes around my wrists were being undone and I fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap'

'Get up' One of the guards ordered. I looked around but Catherine had already gone.

I shakily got to my feet, trying to ignore the stabbing pains running through my body. The guard hauled me through rooms but I could hardy concentrate on where we were or where we were going. Until I heard his voice.

'What have you idiots done to her!' I winced through the high level of his voice. He must of noticed because his voice lost a little of its level, but it didn't lose any of its anger. 'Cammie, I'm so sorry, I never thought they would do this to you!'

'It's fine' I managed to murmur, but my mouth was full of blood and I ended up letting out a rasping chocked sound.

The guard smirked as he pushed me into the room with Zach and shut the door behind him… without locking it of course.

Zach seemed too stressed about me to notice yet… and I felt too weak to do anything except collapse onto the floor.

Zach was immediately over to my side with a bottle of water. I forced myself to drink it but grimaced through the taste of blood.

'I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say' Zach stammered.

I finally found the strength to talk. 'It's not your fault Zach, if you hadn't let me go then she would have drugged you… and that would have made things worse' I pointed out. Zach hung his head.

'What did she want?' Zach asked shakily.

I felt the stab of guilt.

'She wanted to know something about my mom but I didn't know' I looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

Suddenly I pretended to have a sudden thought.

'Zach… Zach, I don't think he locked the door' I told him uneasily, I had always been a bad liar.

Zach stood up, his face a picture of astonishment as he easily opened the door. Immediately he pulled me up and I was gritting my teeth through the pain.

'We need to run' He told me.

I was about to tell him I didn't think we did because they were of course letting us escape, but then thought better of it as Catherine's angry face filled my mind.

'Okay' I whispered, bracing myself for the pain.

Zach's arm curved around me protectively and he took most of weight, mostly dragging me along.

'I can't believe there are no guards around!' Zach exclaimed 'And I can't believe they were so careless that they left the door open!'

'Careless…' I agreed.

'Cammie, how are you feeling? You look so pale'

'Fine' I lied through the burning pain.

'We're almost out I think' Zach reassured me and soon enough I felt the crisp cold air that felt nice against my clammy skin.

'Snow!' Zach gaped at the sight that greeted us as we went out of the open door.

I groaned.

'It's fine, there must be help around here somewhere' I could feel Zach becoming tired as he lagged my weight around.

'I can walk by myself' I told him and I somehow managed to get my body to stand straight without the support of his arm.

We began to run and although I felt better in the harsh cold air that bit into my skin, keeping me conscious, I still struggled to put one foot in front of the other.

'I can't go any further' I fell against the nearest tree as my eyesight became nothing more than a blur.

'Please Cammie, we need to get further away, we need…'

But Zach didn't finish and there was suddenly a loud roar in my ears that drowned out his voice and caused the wind to blow the bloody streaks of hair out of my face.

'It's the Gallagher Academy helicopter!' Zach cried happily. 'It's okay Cammie… we're going to be okay now!'

Suddenly his face was replaced by blackness.

'Cammie!' Zach cried in alarm, but his voice was distant, and I felt myself pass out, welcoming the darkness as a replacement to what I would have to do.

**Review please! Thanks!**


	11. Decisions

**A/N: I'm sorry but this chapter is absolutely terrible. I'm totally stuck with ideas for this story so I've made this the last chapter… I'm sorry! Thanks for your reviews. Check out my newest story Normality if you enjoy my stories. Thanks. **

'This is my entire fault' someone sobbed, but I couldn't remember who the voice belonged to.

'I think she's awake… Cammie, can you hear me?!' Zach's voice came into focus, but I was too tired to answer. Sleep. I wanted to sleep.

'She's very dehydrated, Zach, help me put her on a drip' I heard my mother say.

'No' I croaked. 'I'm fine'

'Cammie, if you sit up and drink this water we won't need to put you on a drip' I heard my mom say.

My whole body felt like a lead weight, I felt like I was fighting the impossible as I struggled up onto my elbows.

I thirstily drank the water until my throat burned and throbbed.

'Take it easy' Zach said. I finally opened my eyes and noted I was in the Gallagher Academy hospital wing.

Immediately I tried to stand up. The only thing I could think about was Catherine's eyes piercing into mine as she ordered me to get her the Gallagher Academy alumni list. Alumni list.

'Whoa, you're not well enough to get up yet' my mother soothed.

'I'm fine' I said through gritted teeth.

My mother pushed me gently back down against the pillows. 'Do you want to talk about what happened?'

'No' I replied, attempting to stand again, ignoring the fire that shot up my leg.

'Please, just stay still' my mom pleaded. I looked at her expression, begging me to do what she said. But then I thought about how she'd be dead if I didn't do this.

'I just need to use the bathroom' I muttered.

'Fine, I'll help you to the door' my mom placed her arm under mine and led me to the bathroom.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I looked around frantically. I didn't have much time. I turned the tap on to mask the noise of what I was about to do. I looked up. I stood on the edge of the bath tub and managed to unhook the ventilator shaft lid. I climbed in. I attempted to be as quiet as possible; knowing that one wrong placement of my foot might send the whole ceiling collapsing down.

I crawled along the shaft until I found the grate that marked where my mom's office was. I quickly pulled it off and dropped down onto the floor, letting out a squeal of pain as I landed painfully on my ankle. I didn't waste any time.

I had no idea what I would be searching for. Would the alumni be on a disc? On my mom's computer? Or… I inwardly cursed myself as I found a safe; I was taking too much time, above it though was labelled the items inside. _Wedding ring, inheritance money, alumni list._

I stared desperately at the place when you had to put in a code. I didn't hesitate as I put my own birth date in and smiled with satisfaction as the lock unclicked. I didn't have a chance to feel appreciative that my date of birth was the combination; instead I dug frantically through bags of money. My dad's money. Inheritance money. _My dad was dead_. I pulled out a ring and instantly realised it must have been my moms. I put it on my own finger, if I were to die I was sure she'd realise it as a symbol that whatever happened I would always love her. My heart pounded as I caught sight of the alumni list and grabbed it, stuffing it into a backpack I saw left on my mom's desk before putting it on my back.

'We need to find her now, I think there was something she wasn't telling me' I heard Zach's voice carry from outside the door. I froze.

I heard their voice becoming clearer and clearer, I was at a total loss of what to do… until I saw my mom's balcony. There really was no other way. I scrambled onto the roof of the Gallagher Academy and slipped down the gutter pipes. One wrong move would kill me.

'Cammie! Oh my god' I heard my mom gasp from above me on the balcony. But I didn't stop.

I felt pure relief as my feet touched down on the ground. Until I realised, I had nowhere to go next. Time… I needed time. I glanced at the woods that lay to the right of the grounds, it was my only hope. I ran as fast as I could, one foot in front of the other despite the pain that shot through my body. Despite being injured, I was fast.

'This way!' I almost froze at the sound of Catherine's voice, but her cold hand was gripping onto my arm and pulling me along.

'How did you know I would be here?' I panted.

'Oh Cammie, silly girl, I put a tracker on you, I'm not stupid you know'

We ran for over ten minutes until I realised… why was I running?

'I have the list, so can't you just leave and let me go?' I asked suddenly, stopping mid-run.

Catherine skidded to a stop beside me. 'We're going to The Circle HQ, you may have tricked me'

I rolled my eyes, but there was no reason for her to hurt me, I had what she needed, so I continued to run with her.

We got to the Gallagher Academy wall and she leapt over in one swift movement. She instantly turned around, instructing me to hurry up. Well, how fast can you climb a ridiculously high wall when pain is shooting through every part of your body?

I made it to the top, but then I heard someone cry out.

'Cammie wait!' Zach was so close to me I had to blink twice. I gripped onto the top of the wall harder as Catherine tried to prise me off.

'Cammie, wait, please, we can talk about this, just wait!'

'Just let me go Zach' I pleaded. 'I have to'

'For once she's right' I heard Catherine snarl.

'Please Cammie, you need to stay'

'Why?!' I asked suddenly. 'Give me one good reason. I don't even belong here Zach, I don't get on with my mom, and no one really wants me here'

'We can make it work Cammie' I jumped as I heard my mom's timid voice and she came to stand beside Zach. 'I know I haven't been trying very hard, but I promise I'll try harder, I love you'

I stared at her; the temptation to hug her was almost too much. I glanced at Zach. He looked down at the floor.

Catherine cleared her throat with impatience. I was doing this for them… I was doing this to keep them safe. I swung my legs over the wall towards Catherine and got ready to leap down onto the concrete that looked miles away.

'There's another reason…' I heard Zach whisper. 'I love you'

I felt the tears prick at my eyes. I couldn't do this. I couldn't leave them… there must be another way… Just as I was about to swing my legs back over the wall towards them, I felt someone pull at my ankle. I tried to steady myself, but it was too late. The last thing I saw before I hit the pavement was a sneer on Catherine's face. Then the world went black.

()()()()

The first thing I was aware of was the warm feel of someone's hand holding onto mine, my mom's wedding ring dug comfortably into my finger. Then the searing pain in my head.

'I can't believe it came to this'

'You've just lost your mom Zach, it's okay to feel sad'

'No, I don't feel sad, I just killed my mom, and I'm a murderer'

'No Zach, you saved my daughter, you're a hero'

'I'm not a hero' the sadness in Zach's voice broke my heart. I wasn't sure how I could help him. I tried to move but I couldn't. I immediately panicked. Where was I? Was I paralysed? What if I couldn't move ever again?

I tried to move every muscle in my body, but I couldn't move, was I dead?

'All this is my fault' I heard Zach say.

'No… it's mine, I should have been more honest with Cammie' my mom replied. 'She probably doesn't realise how much I love her'

'I love her too…' My heart thudded as Zach said the words.

I imagined my mom's smile as she said 'I know'

Suddenly I felt determination flow through my body. I had to let them know I was okay. I had to let them know I loved them.

It felt like it took all the effort in the world… but I twitched my fingers. I hoped it was enough.

'Oh my gosh, Ms Morgan, she just moved!'

'Are you sure?' I heard my mom ask frantically.

'Yes!' Zach exclaimed. 'Cammie, can you hear us?'

It took all the will power I had, but I squeezed his hand.

'She can hear us!' Zach exclaimed.

'Cammie, Cammie, I love you so much!' My mom squeezed my other hand.

'I love you too Cammie' Zach whispered into my ear. I smiled.

'She's smiling' my mom whispered. 'Cammie, can you open your eyes?'

I tried. I really tried. But everything was numb.

'It's okay Cammie, you can try again tomorrow. And the day after. We'll be right here when you wake up' Zach told me, giving my hand a last squeeze. 'You've been in a coma but the doctors say you'll make a full recovery, you're in the Gallagher Academy hospital wing… and you never need to worry about Catherine ever again'

'And we'll sort things out properly' My mom promised.

I gave Zach's hand one last definite squeeze before I let my body relax. I hadn't given up though. I'd try to talk to him tomorrow, and the day after that, however long it took. I could deal with one thing at a time now.

I realised that although a life as a spy was perhaps dangerous and risky, it was ten times better than life as an ordinary teenage runaway, and with Zach and my mom here, there's was nowhere else I would rather be.

**The End.**

**Review please!**


End file.
